El Regalo de Bella
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION. Despues de la boda de Edward y Bella. Ella todavia sigue siendo humana, tras escuchar los problemas de Renee y Phil para tener familia, Bella decide darles un ultimo regalo antes de decir adios para siempre. NO SPOILERS TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Sweetishbubble, que me permitio traducirla. **

**Hola bueno habia encontrado esta historia y me gusto mucho y quiero compartirla con ustedes, esta es la primera traduccion que hago asi que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo. Espero que la disfruten y si alguien quiere leer la version original se encuentra en mis historias favoritas.**

**_Una ultima cosa lo que este asi son pensamientos_**

**Bella's Gift **

**1º Capitulo**

Frente al espejo mirando mi reflejo. ¿Cómo me metí en esta situación? Hace un año me visualizaba siendo un vampiro y casada con Edward. Pero Reene y Phil estaban desesperados por tener un bebe y tras numerosas fallas, yo por alguna razón me ofrecí. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Estoy casada con Edward, pero embarazada No se me notaba pero definitivamente tenía los síntomas- Arrebatos emocionales, fatiga, y nauseas por la mañana. Tendré que comprar galletas saladas y raíces de jengibre

Edward no lo aprueba. Puedo verlo en su cara. Puedo sentirlo en sus caricias. Realmente no entiendo por que se comporta así. ¿Será por que no soy vampiro aun? ¿Será por que cree que quiero un hijo propio? Solo deseo que me hable.

**Flashback **

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo estábamos en la entrada de la casa en su Volvo. Apretaba el volante fuertemente hasta que sus puños se volvieron blancos y me veía directamente.

"Edward" le dije "Por favor di algo"

El no dijo una sola palabra. Solo se bajo y se fue directamente a la casa. Me quede por un momento. Con miedo y el pánico de pronto apareció. Me daba cuenta que no estaba solo enojado, estaba realmente furioso conmigo

Salí del auto y entre a la casa. Edward estaba de pie en la sala. Cuando me vio, dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta trasera. Carlisle se acerco a mí.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto

"No bien" conteste

"Me lo imagine ¿Quieres hablar?"

"Claro ¿Podemos hacerlo en tu despacho?"

"Claro. No creo que esta conversación la podamos tener frente a los demás por el momento" Carlisle dijo

Subimos a su despacho. En lugar de sentarse tras su escritorio, Carlisle se sentó en una silla junto a mi.

"¿Entonces?" Carlisle pregunto

"Sabes que Reene y Phil tienen problemas para embarazarse.

"Si"

"Y sabes que difícil ha sido para mi desde la boda"

"Si"

"Bueno, he decidido que seré madre sustituta. Pienso que puedo hacerlo, también me ayudara a decir adiós, ella va a estar muy feliz.

"¿Han hablado de adoptar?"

"Si, y ya terminaron el papeleo, pero puede tomar mucho tiempo el que les entreguen un bebe. Y si hago esto ellos tendrán un bebe en un año

"¿Y que dijo Edward?"

"Ni una maldita palabra, estoy sorprendida que me haya acompañado hoy"

"¿Y que es lo que piensan Renee y Phil?"

"Tienen sus dudas, pero están emocionados" le conteste

Carlisle pensaba en silencio.

"Bueno estoy escéptico, pero si esto te ayuda para poder despedirte de ellos, entonces no tengo problema en posponer tu transformación"

"¿En serio?'"

"Te dije que no permitiría que Edward te transforme hasta que estés lista. ¿Ahora con que método piensan hacerlo?

"Fertilización In Vitro, Renee puede embarazarse solo que no puede cargar el bebe, ya lleva tres aborto. Uno de ellos una semana antes de la boda."

"¿Y Tienes pensado decirle a todos sobre tu plan?"

"No había pensado en eso ¿Qué sugieres?"

"Lo mejor será que esperes"

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con Edward?" dije suspirando

"Eso va a ser complicado"

"¿Podrías hablar con el?"

"Puedo intentarlo, pero no se si quiera hablarlo conmigo"

"Realmente te lo agradezco Carlisle, no quisiera ponerte en medio de esta situación, pero no se si alguien mas que tu pueda con esa terquedad que tiene"

Calisle tomo mi mano entre las suyas

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. El necesitara algún tiempo"

"Lo se"

"Bueno y ¿Cuándo será?"

"La próxima semana. Renee y Phil estarán aquí el lunes y volaran el martes por la noche"

"Buena suerte"

Salí del despacho de Carlisle y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala. Edward estaba frente al televisor dándome la espalda. Emmett estaba sentado en la silla, y no me sintió llegar. Me acerque a Edward y le envolví su cintura con mis brazos y descanse la cabeza en su espalda. Normalmente Edward me jalaba hacia delante para verlo de frente. Pero esta vez empujo mis brazos y se fue.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Emmett

"Nada"

"Mentirosa"

"Aja"

Subí a nuestra habitación, me arrastre dentro de la cama y espere. Normalmente Edward me seguía; Normalmente en las raras ocasiones que me iba a la cama sin el, no me hacia esperarlo mucho tiempo

Esta vez desperté sin el. Voltee a su lado de la cama; ni siquiera se había acostado. No que el durmiera, pero normalmente me veía.

Me vestí y baje. Edward estaba con Jasper en la cocina. Vi a los dos cuando entre_._

"¿Desayuno?" Pregunto Jasper

"Yo me encargo gracias. Estoy segura que a Esme no quiere tener que volver a pintar la cocina, cambiar la estufa y la despensa de nuevo" Bromee

Jasper rió. Camine al lado de Edward y tome una manzana del refrigerador. Al salir me asegure de pegarle a Edward; el solo volteo para otro lado.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

Un ligero golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante" dije

Esme entro ágilmente.

"Te vez un poco ruborizada ¿te sientes bien?"

"Las nauseas matutinas son un asco" reí quedamente

"¿Dónde esta Edward?"

"Menciono algo sobre cazar, no estaba prestando atención." Suspire

Esme me vio fijamente

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto y se sentó en la cama

"Claro"

Me senté junto a ella

"Bella, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Yo se que quisieras a Renee que estuviera cerca durante estos meses, pero si tienes alguna pregunta aquí estoy"

Volteé a ver a Esme y le sonreí sinceramente

"Gracias Esme. No estaba segura de como pedírtelo o si debía pedírtelo."

"Tonta Bella" suspiro

"¿Me podrías hacer un favor?" pregunte indecisa

"Claro"

"Por favor dile a Edward que estoy bien. Creo que esta asustado con todo lo que ha pasado. El primer trimestre ha sido difícil para mi, pero creo que ha sido igual de difícil para el."

"Es natural recuerdo a mi primer esposo tenia los nervios destrozados mientras estuve embarazada. Hablare con el ¿Cuándo tienes tu próxima cita con el doctor?

"Hoy. Realmente espero que podamos oír el corazón. Renee quería estar aquí, pero le dije que esperara hasta el ultrasonido para que viniera. No creo poder soportar las nauseas matutinas y las emociones al tope, y tener que encargarme de ella. Sin embargo tengo una pregunta ahora.

"Dispara"

"¿Las nauseas y el vomito desaparecerán pronto? Le preguntaría a Carlisle o a Edward, pero no me siento cómoda."

Esme me rodeo con su brazo. "Yo se que es difícil para ti. Desafortunadamente varía en cada persona. ¿Has estado leyendo?

"¿Leyendo que?"

"Asumí que ya sabias sobre eso. Hay un libro que es esencial que leas" Me dijo enfáticamente. Suspire me siento muy asqueada como para leer algo desde que empezaron las nauseas.

"¿Por qué no vienes con Edward y conmigo? Así después de la cita podemos comprar el libro" Quizá el leer me ayude a sentir mejor

"Oh Bella ¿En serio?" Esme sonrió

"Claro que si. Me encantaría tenerte ahí." Le conteste con una sonrisa.

"Me encantara ir, gracias." Se levanto de la cama sonriente "¿Te gustaría desayunar algo?"

"Pan tostado por favor, es lo único que puedo soportar últimamente"

Esme se agacho y beso mi mejilla. Podía ver que tan conmovida estaba. Cuando salio por la puerta, me di cuenta cuanta suerte tenía de tenerla en mi vida. Me cambie y baje. Edward me esperaba en las escaleras y juntos bajamos a la cocina. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en la barra viendo a Esme cocinar. El olor de la comida me estaba dando nauseas.

"Buenos días" dije sentándome junto a Jasper

"¿Un gran día? Pregunto Emmett

"Sip" recosté mi cabeza en la barra, esperando que la habitación dejara de girar. ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto?"

**Flashback**

Me deje caer en el sillón con mi libro, pero no estaba leyendo. ¿Por qué Edward estaba actuando así? Enojado; bueno puedo ver por que es eso. Por ahora los planes de mi transformación tienen que cambiarse. Obviamente eso va a tener que esperar

Estuve de acuerdo con dos intentos con la Fertilización In Vitro con Renee y Phil. Si con eso no bastaba entonces la transformación seria antes en lugar de esperar nueve meses

El día que lo hicimos, Edward no había regresado a casa o contestado las llamadas de nadie. Alice me aseguro que no estaba lejos- lejos para ellos no era Alaska. Sabia que Edward regresaría pronto, así que realmente no estaba preocupada.

Otra noche en la cama sola. Alice me ofreció sentarse junto a mí hasta que me quedara dormida, pero lo rechace. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Edward. Quizá si le mando un mensaje de texto, el contestara eso. Tome mi celular y le escribí: Llámame por favor. Necesito hablar contigo. Eran las 7:30

9:30 Mande otro: Por favor llámame o regresa a casa

A media noche cuando mis ojos apenas y podían esta abiertos, le mande otro: Me voy a la cama. Te amo

A la mañana siguiente Edward estaba en casa, pero no mejor.

"¿Donde estabas?"

"Fuera"

"¿Algún lugar en particular?"

"Si"

_¿Podía ser más evasivo?_ Pensé

Estábamos parados en la cocina Edward en la puerta y yo en la barra jugando con una servilleta. La tensión era tan intensa que se podia cortar con un cuchillo

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunte

"¿Para que hablar? es obvio que cambiaste de opinión

"No lo he hecho"

"Aja"

Estuvimos en silencio. Sentí crecer una rabia entre nosotros. Edward camino hacia la sala, eso fue suficiente.

"Maldita sea Edward" le grite y lo seguí "Habla conmigo no huyas de mi"

Todos los Cullen nos miraban

"No voy a hablar de esto" dijo y se dirigió al jardín

"¡Eso es! ¡Huye! ¡Cállame! Para eso esta bien estos días" le grite

Edward se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos a la sala

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" pegunto Esme

Voltee a ver a Edward y luego a Carlisle

"Lo mejor será que les digas" dijo Carlisle

"¿LE DIJISTE?" Edward grito

"¿Decirle que?" pregunto Esme

No podía verla o a ninguno de los Cullen por ese asunto

"¿Les vas a decir?" pregunto Edward con un tono cínico

Suspire profundamente

"Estoy embarazada"

"¿QUÉ?" todos gritaron

"¿Estas loca?" pregunto Rosalie

"Espera un minuto" dijo Emmett "Tu y Edward no pueden…"

"Obviamente no es mió"

"Renee no puede embarazarse y yo solo quiero hacer algo por ella antes de decir adiós"

"Es suficientemente malo que nos pongas en peligro solo por estar con nosotros, y ¿ahora nos vas a hacer esto? No te puedo creer" Rosalie dijo

Corrí hacia nuestra habitación y azote la puerta tras de mi.

**Edward POV **

No puedo creer que ella hizo eso, ni podía creer que esta planeando hacerlo. De todas la cosas egoístas que pudo hacer escogió esta.

"Edward me vas a decir EN ESTE INSTANTE que esta pasando" dijo Esme. Cuando hablaba en este tono escuchabas y le dabas las respuestas que buscaba, si no te podía ir muy mal.

"Ya la escuchaste"

"Quiero oírlo de ti"

_Mejor contéstale Edward ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja_, pensó Emmett

Escuche a Bella tras de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi caminar a la cocina; escuche como abrió el refrigerador y la vi subir las escaleras. Ni siquiera me volteo a ver o al resto de la familia.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

El viaje al consultorio del doctor fue horrible. Edward tuvo que orillarse dos veces para que pudiera vomitar en la orilla del camino. El sugirió que una vez que termináramos con la cita del doctor deberíamos ir a y comprar más galletas saladas y tener una caja en cada uno de los carros. Yo pienso que se estaba haciendo el gracioso, pero yo no le encontraba gracia.

El consultorio esta dentro del hospital, y Edward deseaba que Carlisle estuviera con el. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Normalmente Edward es mas reservado cuando se trata de Carlisle y Esme, pero hoy necesitaba su apoyo. Era como si estuviera embarazada de su hijo, o algo por el estilo

Me senté en la sala de espera y llene la forma para pacientes nuevos. Esme estuvo de acuerdo el localizar a Carlisle y esperar hasta que la revisión inicial terminara. Le prometí que oiríamos el latido del corazón hasta que estuvieran con nosotros. A Edward no le gustaba el doctor que escogí: El Doctor Davidson era joven, hacia pocos años que había salido de la carrera. Usaba lentes, y tenia el cabello negro corto. Si embargo Carlisle me aseguro que era muy bueno en su trabajo. Y yo confiaba en su opinión y me sentía en buenas manos.

Me llevaron a otra habitación para escuchar los latidos del corazón. El doctor Davidson también quería hacerme un ultrasonido, solo para checar que todo estuviera en orden ya que era mi primer embarazo. Edward trajo a Esme y Carlisle mientras yo estaba acostada en la cama de exploración. Mis pantalones estaban desbrochados y un poco bajos y la camisa estaba levantada para que el doctor me pudiera hacer el ultrasonido

"Vamos a darle un vistazo" Dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Podrá decirnos que es?"

"No, todavía no es posible. Te lo podré decir hasta que al menos tengas dieciocho semanas"

Yo mantenía mi vista entre la pantalla y la cara de Edward. Era increíble. Para alguien que ha cursado medicina dos veces, se veía como si no tuviera la mas mínima idea de que estaba pasando. Carlisle noto que tan nervioso estaba Edward y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Respira" Carlisle le susurro a Edward

"Ahí esta. ¿Pueden verlo?" Dijo el doctor

"Si" dije "Parece una haba"

Todos rieron incluso Edward. No pude evitarlo pero derrame algunas lagrimas. Malditas hormonas. Esme estaba radiante, yo pienso que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo también.

Después de mi cita, pase una hora en el teléfono con Renee. Le dije sobre los latidos y el ultrasonido. Rose y Emmett me harían el favor de enviarle por paquetería las fotos del ultrasonido en su camino a Seattle para hacer unas compras. En la librería estaba agotado el libro "Que esperar mientras esperas" así que Esme me ofreció llevarme a Port Angeles para comprarlo. Edward estaba muy distante en el camino a casa. Todavía no me decía que era lo que le molestaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, decidí relajarme en el jardín y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol ojeando unas revistas cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado

"Bueno estaba pensando" dijo "Que necesitamos hacer planes para un baby shower"

"Renee va a tener uno en Florida" le dije

"Lo se, pero me refiero a uno para ti. Solo que no un típico baby shower" me contesto

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte soltando la revista y tomando la botella de agua

"Obviamente no necesitas cosas para el bebe, ¿pero que me dices de regalos para ti? Ropa, libros, pedicura, cosas como esas." Dijo animadamente

"Alice eso es muy dulce de tu parte pero no necesito una fiesta. No se como voy a estar cerca de mi fecha de parto y no creo que agregarle stress de una fiesta sea algo que necesite" _O quiera_ pensé

"No puedo, no hacer nada" Dijo haciendo un puchero

"Lo se. Pero tengo una solución. Estoy de acuerdo con una masaje de pies y una manicura a la semana"

"¿En serio? Tu lo odias" Frunció el ceño

"Si, por que no creo que pueda ver mis pies y se hincharan, así que probablemente eso se sienta bien" le conteste. Su expresión se suavizo. Empezó a decir algo pero de pronto se detuvo. "Alice ¿Qué sucede?" pregunte

"Todavía no puedo creer lo que estas haciendo"

"Alice ¿me podrías contestar algo?" le pregunte

"Lo intentare"

La vi directamente a los ojos

"¿Edward estará bien con todo esto?"

Todavía estaba preocupada con su comportamiento y me preguntaba que clase de reacciones esto tendría en nuestra relación. Sabia que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero si continuaba siendo reservado y callado. No estaba segura por cuanto tiempo podría soportarlo.

Alice cerró los ojos y se quedo muy quieta. Después de unos minutos, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Edward esta asustado. El sabe que tu quieres convertirte en uno de nosotros, pero después de hoy, el cree que querrás esta vida y no la de el. El recapacitara pero tienes que tener paciencia"

Esa noche me senté en la sala, viendo a Jasper y Emmett jugar videojuegos. Alice y Rosalie estaban en la cocina con Esme planeando algo. Nunca era algo bueno que las tres estuvieran juntas en otra habitación. Carlisle estaba en casa esta noche, y pienso que eso tenía tranquilo a Edward. Los dos estaban en el despacho platicando.

"Estas haciendo trampa" Se quejo Jasper

"¡No es cierto! Simplemente eres terrible en este juego" Emmett le contesto

"Ustedes me alteran ¿sabían eso?" dije sofocando un bostezo

"Bella ¿te puedo decir algo?" Jasper pregunto

"Claro"

Jasper puso en pausa el juego, el y Emmett voltearon a verme. Sabía que Jasper sentía mi ansiedad acerca de mi embarazo

"A pesar de lo que Edward piense, yo creo que lo que haces por Renee y Phil es hermoso" Dijo Jasper

"Sip, y no te preocupes por Edward. El recapacitara" Dijo Emmett

Estoy segura que Jasper trataba de tranquilizar mis nervios. "No estoy segura" conteste

"¿Por que?" pregunto Jasper

"Apenas y me hablo el día de hoy, apenas y me habla desde que tome la decisión. ¿Hice mal? Solo trataba de ayudar a mi madre. No es como si quisiera un hijo mió o algo así" Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y empecé a sollozar. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y Jasper al otro, me rodeo con un brazo. Me sentí segura con el a mi lado.

"Bell"

"Es en serio entre las nauseas, el vomito y los cambios emocionales, tengo que agregarle la preocupación de que Edward no esta de acuerdo con mi decisión. Lo único que quiero es que me abrace y me diga que esta de acuerdo con esto. No creo poder soportarlo esto sin el. Todo es nuevo para mi."

"Hablaremos con el. Te prometo que recapacitara"

"Claro, aunque tengamos que golpearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Literalmente" Dijo Emmett

Finalmente reí y bostece. Jasper me dio un pañuelo y limpie mis lágrimas

"Jasper" dije suavemente

"¿Si?"

"Realmente hiciste trampa con el ultimo juego"

"¡JA! ¡Te lo dije!" dijo Emmett

En ese momento Edward entro. Se detuvo abruptamente viendo a Emmett

"Luego regreso" dijo

Ni siquiera volteo a verme. Solamente dio la vuelta y salio. Podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose otra vez. Me levante y corrí por la puerta principal. Tras de mi escuche a Emmett gritarme.

"Bella espera, ¡Bella!"

Pero no me detuve. ¿Como Edward me hacia esto? Solo quería hacer algo bueno para Renee y Phil antes de dejarlos para siempre. ¿Cómo podía hacer que lo viera así?

**Carlisle POV**

Salí de mi despacho cuando oí alboroto

"¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? Emmett le pregunto cuando regreso a la sala. Edward había regresado cuando Bella salio

"Nada me pasa" Contesto Edward fríamente

"¡Que carajos! Has sido un imbecil desde que Bella decidió esto. ¿Qué no ves por que esta haciendo esto? Emmett le grito, tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de enojado con Edward

"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Gruño Edward "No puedo estar viéndola tan miserable y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla" le grito. Respiro profundamente y continuo mas tranquilo "Pensé que una vez que nos casáramos, todo seria mejor. Pero Renee y Phil complicaron todo. Yo se, estuve de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no se si va a ser muy difícil para ella. Cada vez que la veo esta llorando por algo. La veo de alguna forma y ella esta llorando, se despierta y esta llorando. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Pregunto de nuevo

"Ella esta llorando por ti" Esme dijo suavemente. Ella, Rosalie y Alice entraron al la sala y ahora estaban a mi lado.

"¿Y como arreglo eso? Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien cuando estoy cerca de ella" Dijo frustrado, pasando la mano sobre su cabello

"Edward" Dijo Jasper "No haces las cosas mas fáciles comportándote así. Bella te necesita y tu la ignoras" Edward lo fulmino con la mirada

"Mantén este comportamiento y lo vas a arruinar todo" dijo bruscamente Alice. Voltee a ver a Jasper esperando que pudiera calmarlo

"¿Qué? ¿Que has visto y no me has dicho? Dímelo Alice" Edward gruño

Antes de que pudiera ver a Jasper, este estaba frente a Edward, furia atravesaba sus ojos dorados.

"Es a mi esposa a la que te estas dirigiendo. No te permito que le hables así" le grito

Esme esta inmediatamente a lado de Edward

"¡Es suficiente!" Ella dijo. Jasper la volteo a ver y vio desaprobación en su cara. Todos se calmaron inmediatamente. Esme me volteo a ver y suspiro

"Miren" dije seriamente, "Admito que tenia mis reservas cuando Bella me dijo sus intenciones. Pero tienen que ver todo el panorama. Una vez que Bella sea transformada, ella sabe que no podrá ver a sus padres por mucho tiempo. Ella lo ve como su forma de decir adiós. Bella es parte de esta familia y estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar su decisión. Una vez que termine el embarazo, ella será transformada."

"Empiezo a dudar que eso pasara" Edward dijo. Pude ver tristeza en sus ojos negros.

"Eso no es cierto Edward" Dijo Alice "Me lo dijo hoy, esto no es lo que ella quiere. Bella no quiere un hijo propio. Todavía quiere ser una de nosotros"

"Claro que lo sabrías si realmente hablaras con ella" Dijo Emmett

Edward se sentó un minuto. Puedo decir que estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones a raya. Lo vi directamente a los ojos y asentí. Edward y Jasper relajaron su postura, y todos los demás respiraron aliviados.

**Bella POV**

Debí de tomar el Volvo, pensé mientras caminaba. Estaba frió, húmedo y oscuro. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo. No iba a ningún lugar en particular, solamente estaba caminando, solo necesitaba salir de la casa. Estaba tan enojada que podría patear algo. Quizá esto haría pensar a Edward que tan infantil era su comportamiento. Cualquiera o Emmett podría golpearlo hasta que algo de sentido común entrara en su cabeza. Oh Edward ¿Por qué me tratas así? Empecé a caminar mas rápido tratando de disminuir mi dolor

Después de que pareció una eternidad, me encontré fuera de una cafetería viendo la patrulla de Charlie. Entre y me senté en su mesa.

"Bella, hija. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Me pregunto limpiándose la boca

"Solo salí a caminar" conteste

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"No" tome un popote y jugué con el.

"¿Edward esta estacionando el auto?"

"No" dije sin voltearlo a ver

"Oh" se detuvo "¿caminaste aquí desde la casa de los Cullen?" Había preocupación en su voz

"Si" No quería verlo directamente a los ojos. No quería tener decirle los detalles en una cafetería

Una mesera se acerco

"¿Te puedo traer algo cariño? La voltee a ver. Sabia que si comía algo lo arrojaría después

"No, estoy bien. Gracias" Le dije

"Charlie ¿terminaste?" le pregunto

"Si, ¿me podrías traer la cuenta Rosie?

"Claro que si" le contesto y se la entrego

Le pago y salimos hacia su patrulla

"¿Te llevo a alguna parte?" me pregunto

"Si ¿Podríamos ir a tu casa?" lo vi aprensivamente

"Claro hija. Sube" subimos a la patrulla y la encendió. Después de unos minutos manejando Charlie me miro y se aclaro la garganta

"¿Así que se pelearon o algo parecido?" pregunto tratando de sonar despreocupado. No funciono.

"No, no una pelea, solo…," dude no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada. No fue una pelea o una discusión.

"Esta bien Bella. Esto es entre Edward y tú. No tienes por que decírmelo"

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de decidir que tanto le podía decir. Charlie no era un conversador muy serio, pero no podría mantener mis emociones bajo control.

"Edward no esta de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo para Renee y Phil" Admití, estaba tratando de no llorar, pero lagrimas silenciosas recorrieron mis mejillas."

"Cariño cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Tenia miedo de tocarla incluso de hablarle. Estoy seguro que es igual para el"

"Quizá. Pero apenas y me habla. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que es lo que le pasa? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esto mejore si no se abre conmigo? Mis lágrimas ahora salían más rápido. Charlie no tenía pañuelos en la patrulla, así que me limpie los ojos con mi manga. No dije nada más hasta que llegamos a la casa de Charlie

Pare de llorar a la hora que llegamos a la casa. Salí de la patrulla y subí a mi antigua habitación. El no la había cambiado ni un poco. Me senté en mi cama y mire alrededor de la habitación. Charlie entro con una playera suya.

"Pensé que querrías esto, en caso de que te quedes" Me dijo y se sentó en la cama

"Gracias" dije suavemente, estaba conmovida por sus atenciones. Charlie me envolvió con su brazo y recostó mi cabeza en su hombro

"¿Qué quieres que diga si llama?" me pregunto. Lo pensé por un minuto. No estaba segura si estaba lista para hablar con el. _En la mañana_ pensé.

"Puedes decirle que estoy aquí, pero no quiero hablar con el"

Charlie me vio por un largo momento, asintió. Apretó mi hombro, se levanto y salio de la habitación

"Buenas noches Bells"

"Buenas noches papa" Tan pronto como cerro la puerta las lagrimas empezaron de nuevo

**Esme POV**

Tome a Edward de la mano y lo lleve afuera. Caminamos alrededor del jardín en silencio y nos sentamos bajo la terraza. Era cuidadosa de mantener mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

"Edward" comencé "Eres mi hijo mayor. Tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, que lo otros no. Cuando estas preocupado, mi corazón me duele. Normalmente me guardo mis opiniones, pero tengo que opinar en este asunto"

Me volteo a ver

"Por favor hazlo Esme, tu opinión es tan importante como la de Carlisle para mi"

"No puedo permitir que continúes así. Por favor dime que es lo que te molesta." Lo vi con tristeza en mis ojos _Por favor deja ayudarte Edward_

"Vas a pensar mal de mi" dijo con una mueca

"Solo dímelo" Puedo soportarlo

"Esme, no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Ya se que había dicho que lo estaba, pero no lo estoy. Entiendo que quiera hacerlo para poder decirle adiós a Renee y a Phil, ¿pero esto? Nunca estuve de acuerdo. Y me di cuenta que es muy desconsiderada con tus sentimientos

"¿Qué?" Dije estupefacta _¿De que diablos esta hablando?_

"Ella sabe que tuviste un hijo, y que murió. Y ahora va a tener uno frente a ti,-"

"Edward" lo interrumpí "Eso fue hace décadas atrás. Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso. Y se que no es el mayor de tus miedos. Un poco de verdad por favor" Lo vi como solo una madre sabe hacer. Note que sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

Edward suspiro profundamente.

"Esta bien, pero por favor no lo repitas frente a los demás. Yo se que no nos escondemos secretos, pero me avergüenza"

"No pensare eso" _Y tu sabrás si lo hago. Solo se honesto conmigo_

"Tengo dos títulos de medicina. He leído sobre los cambios de una mujer en el embarazo. Pero experimentarlo en primera mano, verla así… me da miedo. Me aterroriza mas que cuando su vida estaba en peligro"

_Yo se que estas asustado_. "Le aterroriza a ella también. No tiene idea que es lo que esta pasando con su cuerpo. Te puedo decir que los primeros tres meses son los peores. Pero,-" Voltee a verlo con una severa mirada "Si no paras el tonto egoísmo **vas** a perderla. El embarazo es difícil para cualquiera. Yo se que estas preocupado. Todos lo sabemos. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Disfrute mi embarazo y a mi hijo el poco tiempo que lo tuve. El embarazo de Bella me da una gran alegria."

"¿Estas segura?"

Le sonrei "Si. La familia esta preocupada por ti. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para Bella." _Veo mucho de mí en ella_.

"Esme, gracias. He sido un gran tonto. He tratado terrible a Bella. ¿Me perdonara?" Lloriquero

Si Edward pudiera, estaría sollozando. Puse mi brazo alrededor de el y lo deje derrumbarse. Lo dejare quedarse así cuanto tiempo necesitara. Cuando termino con su llanto sin lágrimas, cazamos. Edward necesitaría toda su fuerza de regreso.

"Gracias Esme" Dijo Edward cuando nos acercábamos a la casa

"De nada. Necesitas enmendarte con Alice, Jasper y Emmett"

"Lo haré" Me aseguro

Entramos a la casa. Carlisle estaba sentado en las escaleras, e inmediatamente vino a mi lado.

"¿Esta todo bien?" me susurro

"Si. Solo hacia falta el toque de una madre." Le sonreí a Carlisle y toque su mejilla con mi mano.

**Edward POV**

Entre a la sala. Mis hermanos estaban todos ahí, esperándome.

_Más le vale estar de buen humor, el cielo me ayude. Lo lanzare contra la pared._ Pensaba Jasper. Note como sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett mis mas sinceras disculpas, por mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos"

Hubo un silencio

"No te apures hermano" Dijo Emmett dándome un golpe en el hombro

Mire hacia Jasper "Te prometo que estoy de mejor humor" le sonreí y el lo hizo también

"¿Ya regreso Bella?"

"No. Ella no ha regresado" Contesto Jasper. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, preguntándome cuanto me costaría encontrarla.

"No necesitas preocuparte. Esta bien donde se encuentra" Me dijo Alice

Me detuve de pronto y voltee hacia ella. "¿Y donde es eso?" Pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

"Esta con Charlie. Regresara en unas horas. Ahora esta durmiendo"

Asentí con la cabeza. Camine hacia la puerta necesitaba verla.

_No Edward_. "No ayudara si vas con ella esta noche. Déjala dormir, estará de regreso por la mañana" Me dijo Alice. No me gustaba la idea de dejarla en casa de Charlie esta noche. Pero quizá Alice tenía la razón después de todo. _Confía en mí. Déjala hasta la mañana._

Me di la vuelta y me senté en la silla. Después de un rato Alice y Jasper se fueron a su habitación. Emmett y Carlisle jugaban cartas en el comedor. Me encantaba oír sus bromas cuando jugaban. Pero no ayudaban a mantener a Bella fuera de mis pensamientos. Rose y Esme se sentaron conmigo en la sala. Vi el amanecer, preguntándome cuanto faltaría hasta que Bella regresara a casa. No dejaría que me volviera a ver así nunca más. No podría.

En la mañana, Bella todavía no había regresado. No estaba seguro de ir a casa de Charlie o no. Decidí que lo mejor seria tocar el piano para tratar de borrar a Bella de mi mente. Conforme movía los dedos sobre las teclas, me encontré tocando Claro De Luna e inmediatamente quite mis manos. Necesitaba verla ahora. El suspenso me esta matando.

_Cálmate Edward_. Escuche a Alice decirme a través de la habitación. _Ella te ama y regresara_.

"¡Suficiente! Voy por ella" Anuncie levantándome del piano

"No Edward" Dijo Esme. _Solo empeoraras las cosas_

_Confía en mi hermano, realmente no quieres eso,_ Emmett me dijo. _Mejor déjala que ella regrese a ti_.

"¿Me esta haciendo esto a propósito?" Le pregunte a Alice, mientras me sujeta el puente de la nariz con los dedos

"Pienso que esta probando un punto" me contesto "No has sido muy amable últimamente"

"¿Alice, al menos me podrías decir que esta haciendo? Le suplique

"Podría, pero no entenderías el significado de lo que realmente hay detrás. Lo siento" _Y trata de no pelearme tampoco, no va a funcionar esta vez._

La mañana se convirtió en tarde. Y nada esta funcionando bien. Yo quería desesperadamente saltar al carro y suplicar que me perdonara, pero Emmett hizo que Rose inhabilitara mi auto. ¿Por qué no solo me llamaba y me decía que se encontraba bien, incluso si no estaba lista para regresar? Diablos incluso en este momento, hablaría con Mike Newton solo para saber que ella esta bien. Estaba a punto de llamar a Charlie cuando el teléfono sonó. Alice grito al mismo tiempo

"Residencia Cullen" Carlisle contesto "Si, claro. Voy para allá gracias" _Bella._

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte

"Es Bella. Esta en el hospital"

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo espero les guste, ya casi termino la historia son solo 6 capitulos. Bueno nos leemos la proxima y si alguien me quiere dejar un review se agradecen. **

**Recuerden un review no dañan a nadie pero alegran mi día .**

**Ale Snape Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Sweetishbubble, que me permitio traducirla. **

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, a las que me escribieron y que estan registradas les conteste por mensaje, a las que no estan registradas, desgraciadamente ya no permite contestarles en los capitulos, pero lei todos los mensajes y me hicieron muy feliz, les agradesco el tomarse la molestia de escribirme y aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Edward POV**_

Carlisle y Esme estaban conmigo cuando corrí al hospital. Carlisle no me dijo que había salido mal, y sabría si el supiera. Cuando llegamos una enfermera nos informo que la habían trasladado a maternidad. Charlie estaba afuera de la habitación, esperándonos

"Charlie.-"

"Ella esta bien. Solo asustada"

"Gracias a Dios" respire aliviado

"Ella, uh no sabe que te llame. No quería que lo hiciera"

"Lo entiendo gracias Charlie"

"Se amable Edward. Ella se asusto mucho y finalmente se durmió" _Lastima a mi bebe de nuevo así, y que el cielo te ayude _Charlie pensó

Entre a su habitación, sin hacer ruido no quería despertarla. Estaba tendida en una cama de hospital con maquinas conectadas a ella. El recuerdo de verla en el hospital en Phoenix después de que James la lastimara hasta casi matarla. No podía sino maravillarme de lo hermosa que era. Me senté en una silla junto a ella y tome su mano, con cuidado de no molestarla. No podía actuar tan absurdamente otra vez. Esme tenía razón. Podría perderla si no tenia cuidado. Vi los monitores, sabiendo exactamente que era lo que señalaban. Quizá ella no estaba siendo egoísta. Quizá realmente hacia esto para poder decir adiós. Cualquiera que sea la razón, sabia que ella quería hacer un bien.

Unas horas pasaron. Charlie se fue a casa, sabiendo que lo llamaríamos si algo pasaba. Carlisle checo algunos pacientes aprovechando que estaba aquí. Esme se quedo conmigo

_Ella va a estar bien Edward. Necesitas demostrarle que estas ahí para ella_. Esme pensó. Voltee a verla y asentí

Bella suspiro y abrió los ojos

"¿Edward?"

"Hola hermosa" Sonreí para ella y apreté su mano

"¿Cómo?"

"Charlie llamo"

"Le dije que no lo hiciera" frunció el ceño

"Lo se. El estaba preocupado por ti" Sabia que tendría que hacer muchas cosas para compensarla, pero lo haría sin cuestionarlo.

Bella miro a Esme y sonrió

"Gracias por venir Esme. Siento haberte preocupado"

"Hola cariño. Voy a buscar a Carlisle" Esme beso a bella en la frente y se fue.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunte ansioso

"Tuve sangrado y calambres. Pensé que estaba abortando. Pero parece que ya estoy bien"

"Bella ¿me podrías perdonar por como me comporte? Estaba asustado, y temía que cambiaras de parecer acerca de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Lo siento"

"Edward, me lastimaste. Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos. Yo quiero estar contigo. Por favor nunca dudes de eso. Soy tu esposa y te amo. Pero te necesito más que nunca ahora. Discúlpame si te preocupe, pero estoy aterrada."

Limpie sus lágrimas y me jure a mi mismo que esta seria la última vez que lloraría por mis estúpidos errores.

"Lo se. Y lo siento por todo. Nunca pase por algo parecido a esto y obviamente no lo estoy manejando muy bien que digamos" Con mi mano toque su mejilla, sintiendo su calor. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

"Ni yo Edward ¿Ahora entiendes por que me fui?" Me miro fijamente, sus ojos buscaban una respuesta.

"Si Bella" dije suavemente

"¿En serio?" pregunto escéptica. No conteste. "Me quede con Charlie por que quería que escucharas. Escucharas a tu familia, ya que no me hablabas. Sabia que Jasper sobresaltaría tus emociones y Emmett te metería algún sentido común, si eso llegara a funcionar. No me vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez Edward. No puedo soportar cuando te comportas de esa manera" Lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no salían.

"Bella nunca lo volveré hacer, te lo prometo" me agache y la bese suavemente. Alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta "Adelante Carlisle"

Carlisle y Esme entraron a la habitación

"¿Estas bien Bella?" pregunto Carlisle

"Si me siento mejor ahora"

"Hable con el Dr. Danielson y me dijo que podrías venir a casa"

"Bien. Odio esta cama" Respondió exasperada.

**Bella POV**

Después de una hora, por fin era libre de los cables y la intravenosa. Carlisle manejo a casa mientras yo dormía en los brazos de Edward en el asiento trasero. Desperté al día siguiente en nuestra cama. Edward estaba conmigo y finalmente me sentí un poco normal de nuevo.

"Hola" Dije

"Hola, ¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunto con una sonrisa indecisa

"Si, gracias"

"¿Te puedo traer algo?"

"Quizá un poco de agua"

"¿Galletas saladas?"

"No gracias, estoy bien"

Me senté y me estire un pequeño gemido escapo de mi boca. Edward rápidamente regreso del baño con el vaso de agua.

"¿Estas bien cielo?"

"Si" tome un sorbo de agua y note un florero en mi tocador. "Que hermosas flores ¿Son tuyas?" pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy muy arrepentido por mi comportamiento" Me contesto

"Lo se. Te perdono" Entrecerré los ojos al verlo ¿No le hablaste a Renee? ¿Cierto?" Pregunte ansiosa.

"No y tampoco Charlie. Imaginamos que no necesitaba preocuparse, ya que tu estabas bien"

"Gracias" Dije aliviada. No podría soportar a Renee por el momento. Me acurruque cerca de Edward y suspire

"¿Estas segura que estas bien?" había preocupación en sus ojos

"Estoy mejor ahora. ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Les dije que te dejaran tranquila un rato. No estaba seguro cuando despertarías y pensé que querrías un poco de tranquilidad"

"Gracias Edward. Pero estoy bien. Me asuste, pero ya paso, ¿podemos hablar ahora si de todo?

"Si cielo"

Me senté y lo vi directamente

"Quiero que escuches antes de que digas algo. Se que en el fondo sigues sin estar de acuerdo con esto, y lo entiendo. Se que querías que ya fuera uno de ustedes ahora. Pero no puedo dejar a Renee así. Si hubieras visto el dolor en su rostro cuando me platico su lucha para tener un bebe, te hubieras sentido de la misma manera. Este bebe la mantendrá ocupada durante mi transformación. Siento que si no hago esto por ella no voy a ser capas de alejarme de ella."

"¿Bella que sucedería si los Volturi tocaran a la puerta mientras tu estas embarazada? Honestamente ¿crees que estarían de acuerdo en esperar otra vez? Ni siquiera quiero pensar que pasaría si te tuviera que transformar en este momento. Bien podrías estar embarazada toda la eternidad" Hice una mueca solo al pensarlo.

"Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Te amo y se que tu y tu familia me protegerán. Por favor por mi, por mi familia, apóyame en esto" Lo mire implorando, buscando una aceptación en su cara.

"Esta bien. No te puedo negar nada cuando me lo pides así"

Le sonreí vacilante, y luego obtuve mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Me recargue sobre el para poder besarlo y el me abrazo fuertemente. Sabia que en algunos meses no sería fácil, pero sabia que si Edward estaba a mi lado, lo superaría.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente. Las nauseas empeoraron. Hablaba con Renee todos los días y la ponía al tanto. Edward y yo salíamos todos los días para caminar y hacer ejercicio. Siempre hacia que Edward fuera despacio. Pero el caminaba a mi paso, asegurándose de que no tropezara. Cada mañana Esme y yo trabajábamos en su jardín, hablando sin parar de todo lo que pasaba. Realmente valoraba sus experiencias y me sorprendía teniendo muchas de las que me platicaba. Alice aun insistía en hacerme su versión de un baby shower. Sin embargo yo seguía insistiendo que no necesitaba o quería ninguno.

**Carlisle POV **

Desde el susto que nos dio Bella, había mucha tensión entre Rosalie y ella. Ni Esme ni Emmett sabían el por que. Yo sin embargo sabia que la enemistad entre ellas necesitaba terminar y rápido. Ninguno de nosotros necesitábamos añadir más stress. Encontré a Rose en la cochera, trabajando en el Porsche de Alice.

"Rosalie ¿Qué te parece que demos una vuelta tu y yo?"

"Claro" Contesto muy contenta. Los dos subimos a mi Mercedes y empezó un largo recorrido

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A ningún lado en particular" le conteste. Me vio confundida, pero se recostó cómodamente en el asiento.

Maneje alrededor de Forks por algunos minutos y finalmente hable.

"Y dime Rosalie, ¿Qué piensas acerca de la decisión de Bella?"

"Bueno, solo no entiendo por que tiene que quedarse con nosotros"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte confundido

"Se que ella y Edward están casados, y creo que entiendo por que hace esto. Pero ¿Por qué no pudo encontrar algún otro lugar donde vivir? No me malinterpretes Carlisle, quiero a Edward y a Bella, pero…" Su voz se apago y jugo con su cabello.

"Rose, tu sabes que vivimos para y por nuestra familia y Bella ahora es parte de ella. Yo se que no ha sido siempre fácil para ti desde tu transformación. Nunca sabrás como me dolía verte tan miserable. Y agradezco a Dios todos los días cuando encontraste a Emmett. Pero esta acumulación de celos no es saludable… incluso para nosotros"

"Nos son celos. Yo solo no entiendo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no te sientas con ella y le preguntas?"

"Si claro eso va a pasar; Hola Bella vamos a platicar, ¿Por qué diablos tuviste la necesidad de presumir tu embarazo frente a nosotras? ¿Por que tenemos que aguantar esto contigo?, Claro no puedo esperar esa conversación" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Bella dijo que si teníamos alguna pregunta, que solo le preguntáramos. Ella no te va a arrancar la cabeza de una mordida, ni nada parecido"

"Aja" Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se puso a ver por la ventana. Sabía que daba por terminada la discusión.

"Confía en mi Rose. Solo habla con ella"

"Esta bien" Frunció el ceño, recordándome a un adolescente caprichoso.

"Bien, por que le dije que te esperara para cuando regresemos a casa" Le dije suavemente

"¡Carlisle!"

Sabia que tenia que presionarla de esa forma, si no encontraría la forma de librarse de esto cuando llegáramos a la casa.

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá. Yo estaba buscando nombres de bebes, mientras el me maseajaba los pies. Oí que abrieron la puerta principal.

"¿Qué te parece Rebecca?"

"Rebecca… ¿tienes pensado un segundo nombre?" pregunto

"Claire, era el nombre de mi abuela"

"Rebecca Claire Dwyer… no. No me gusta. ¿Que pasara si es un niño?"

"No he empezado con esos nombres todavía, y estoy casi segura que Phil le va a querer poner su nombre" Le conteste

Levante la vista y vi que Carlisle y Rose entraron a la sala. Trague saliva

"Bella ¿te importaría tener una platica con Rose?" Pregunto Carlisle

"¿Platica?" Pregunto Edward. Me vio como si estuviera loca. Trate de sonreírle, pero no tuve suerte.

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué te parece en el comedor?" Le pregunte tratando de levantarme del sofá.

"¿Qué platica?" Pregunto de nuevo Edward ayudándome a levantarme.

"Relájate, solamente vamos a hablar Edward" Rosalie le contesto.

Rose y yo caminamos al comedor, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

**Rosalie POV**

"¿Carlisle me dijo que tenias una pregunta que hacerme?" Bella pregunto

"La tengo, pero es fuerte, y la puedes tomar como una agresión"

"No te preocupes. Pregúntame"

"Bueno… Entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu madre. En serio lo entiendo. ¿Pero por que insistes en esto?"

"Quiero darle algo que pueda tener para ella" contesto

"Esta bien puedo entender esto. Pero…"

Me detuve mi siguiente pregunta era severa, y estaba luchando para encontrar la forma de decirla amablemente.

"Solo dilo Rose"

"¿Por qué insistes en quedarte aquí? ¿No podrían tú y edward encontrar un lugar en Florida? ¡Solo no entiendo por que nos haces esto a todos nosotros!"

"No le estoy haciendo nada a ninguno de ustedes. Soy la única que esta embarazada. Y lo siento si creen que por mis hormonas o lo que sea es un ataque personal, por que no lo es" Bella contesto

_Aquí viene el llanto otra vez. En serio, ¿no puede aguantar un día sin llorar? Esto ya molesta_.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que no es personal? Esme fue mama y yo **quise** ser madre. ¡Y aquí estas alardeando en frente a nosotras dos!"

"No hago eso" Bella grito

"Pero lo haces Bella. ¿No lo ves? Cada vez que tienes nauseas, o lloras o cualquier cosa nos afecta a todos."

Bella se sentó mirando el suelo. Sabía que tendría una pelea con Edward después de esto, pero no me importo. Lo tenía que decir, tenia que sacarlo de mi pecho. Sabía que no era la única que me sentía de esta manera, pero nadie más tenia el coraje de decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz Rose? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Estoy segura que puedo convencer a Edward. El no quiere dejarlos a todos, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. No quiero que estés enojada conmigo"

¡_Si, carajo! ¡Vete y llévate tus malditas hormonas, tus pañuelos y tus antojos contigo!_ Pensé pero no podía decirlo en voz alta_._ Solamente nos quedamos sentadas. Finalmente Bella se puso en pie y se fue_. ¡Mierda!_

"¿Cómo te fue?" Oí que Carlisle le preguntaba

"Dijo lo que sentía" Bella contesto "Nunca me había dado cuenta de la carga que soy para todos. Rose me hizo darme cuenta de ello. He sido muy egoísta. ¿Por que no me lo dijeron antes?'"

_¡Mierda… mierda! Sabia que se le soltaría la lengua, pero no estaba segura quien seria peor Edward o Carlisle_

"¡Rosalie Hale!" Carlisle grito.

Me estremecí al sonido de mi nombre. _Aquí voy_. Camine a la sala: Bella estaba sentada en las escaleras. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirándome. _Diablos, ¿cuando llegaron Jasper y Emmett? Al menos Esme no estaba aquí… Todavía_

"¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?" Siseo Edward

"Estaba diciendo la verdad" Me puse a la defensiva

"Rose usaste esto como un ataque personal contra Bella cuando debiste de hacer tus preguntas" Carlisle dijo

"Lo hice, solo que salio de forma equivocada. No le puedo ayudar. ¡Me dijo que le dijera lo que pensaba! Como se pueden enojar conmigo por ser honesta con ella"

"No te atrevas a salirte por la tangente" Carlisle grito

Oía la puerta principal y las risas de Esme y Alice detenerse abruptamente.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Esme

"¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?" Emmett pregunto negando con su cabeza

"No lo trataba de ser" Mire a Emmett de manera suplicante

"¿Por qué no solo lo admites?" Bella pregunto quedamente. Todos voltearon a verla

"¿Admitir que?" Pregunto Alice

"No lo haré"

"Imagínate" Edward dijo en voz baja. Lo fulmine con la mirada

"¿Alguien me podría decir que es lo que esta pasando?" Esme pregunto severa

"Rose y Bella estaban hablando, y Rose dijo cosas muy hirientes" Carlisle le contesto

Esme dejo las bolsas en el piso y me miro con ojos tristes. Genial ahora Esme también estaba molesta conmigo.

"Así que déjenme preguntarles una cosa a todos ustedes" Bella dijo poniéndose de pie "¿Mi embarazo es una carga para todos ustedes?"

"¿Qué?" Alice y Esme dijeron al mismo tiempo

"¿Lo es?" Bella pregunto de nuevo "Es mi… esto," señalando su barriga "¿Es demasiado para ustedes?"

Nadie dijo nada. Esme veía a Carlisle y a Edward, Alice se acerco a Bella pero ella levanto la mano y Alice se detuvo. Edward me fulminaba con la mirada, irradiaba odio, y Emmett ni siquiera volteaba a verme.

"Esta bien, entiendo" Dijo Bella y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Bella no te vayas. Rose solamente esta siendo estúpida" Jasper le dijo

Bella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y una astuta mirada en su cara.

"No, ella no es estúpida. Esta celosa. Esto es exactamente lo que desea" Me lanzo una mirada. "Bueno adivina que corazón, no me voy. No se cual sea tu problema conmigo, pero ahora soy una Cullen y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No te gusta verme, bien. Ahí esta la puerta y hay muchísimos lugares a los que puedes ir" Ahora Bella bajo las escaleras. Edward la rodeo con el brazo para evitar que se acercara más a mí.

"Si alguien se tiene que ir, esa eres tu con tus hormonas y tus lloriqueos"

"¿Crees que me gusta estar tan emocional?" Dijo Bella interrumpiéndome "¿Tú crees que me gusta despertar por la mañana y vomitar todo? Odio el hecho de que no puedo dormir, de que lloro por cualquier cosa, que mi busto, mi espalda y mis pies me duelen. Y de hecho odio el que todos tengan que andar con cuidado para no exaltar mis emociones. Lo odio. No tengo ningún control sobre mi cuerpo. Créeme cuando digo que si me sintiera mas cómoda en Florida, ahí seria donde estaría. Pero ahora esta también es mi casa. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor?"

De golpe me llegaron sus palabras ¿De que hablaba? ¡Cómo se atreve!

"El mundo tampoco gira a tu alrededor" Ahora Emmett me detenía

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" Bella dijo

"Cierto, como no te gusta el hecho que Edward come de tu mano. ¿Pero necesitas también lo mismo de mi esposo, o de Alice, o Esme?"

"¿De que esta hablando?" Pregunto Alice

Nadie dijo nada

"Ahora lo entiendo" Dijo Bella

"¿Entender que?" Pregunte

"Mi embarazo no es la raíz de los celos. Estas celosa por que tuve la boda humana que tu no pudiste., Y ahora tengo otra experiencia humana que tú deseabas. ¿Por qué no admites que deseabas a Edward? Antes que encontraras a Emmett, había una parte de ti que lo quería mas que a un hermano"

"¿Qué?" dijeron Edward y Emmett

"Nunca admitiré eso, no estoy celosa de ti"

"Entonces que diablos es Rose, por que no lo entiendo" Bella grito

"Esta bien niñas ya es suficiente" Carlisle dijo "Bella necesitas calmarte, no queremos otro susto ¿o si? Rosalie tu pedirás una disculpa"

"¡De ninguna manera! Simplemente dije lo que todos pensaban. Y ¿desde cuando es un crimen en esta familia decir lo que sientes?" Salí de la habitación hecha una furia, agarre mis llaves y me fui a la cochera. Subí a mi auto y maneje hacia la autopista dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

**Carlisle POV **

"Diablos" dijo Emmett

"Carlisle, lo siento por gritar de esa forma" dijo Bella

"No lo hagas. Nunca ha sido un crimen el decir lo que sientes en esta familia. Si alguien se tiene que disculpar, ese seré yo contigo. Realmente pensé que ella aprovecharía esta oportunidad para aprender de esto"

"Pienso que lo intento" Dijo Bella

"Una pequeña ayuda de tu parte seria buena" Le dijo Edward a Jasper

"Edward era todo lo que se necesitaba que dijeran. Yo no lo iba a detener. Con suerte ahora todos nos podremos relajar" Dijo Jasper

"¿A dónde creen que se fue?" Pregunto Bella

"Si conozco a Rose, lo mejor es dejarla sola y dejarla que ella regrese. No te preocupes Bella" le dije

Hace dos días Rose regreso a casa. Ella y Bella no se dirigen la palabra, sin embargo puedo ver que Bella busca la oportunidad para disculparse. Se que ella no quería ningún problema entre las dos, pero Rose estaba de terca y rechazaba salir de su error.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, recuerden no es mi historia yo solo hago la traduccion, si alguien quiere leer la version original se encuentra entre mis favoritas.**

**Gracias por leer y nos leemos la proxima.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia.**

**Y ¿por que los hombres perfectos son personajes ficticios?**

**Ale Snape Li**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Sweetishbubble, que me permitio traducirla.**

Hola de nuevo aqui les mando el siguiente capitulo, yo se que es muy corto y podria no pasar por capitulo asi que en unos minutos subo el 4 capitulo. Gracias a todas por sus mensajes me animan a seguir haciendo esto los leo todos y se los agradesco con todo mi corazon asi que a seguir leyendo.

**Capitulo 3**

**La carta para Rosalie**

Rosalie,

La casa esta silenciosa sin ti. Emmett esta deprimido sin ti, parece un cachorro perdido.

Discúlpame por las cosas que dije e hice, que te orillaron a irte. Por favor entiende nada de esto es un ataque directo a ti. Quiero platicarte una parte de lo que mi madre me dijo antes de la boda, algo que no le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward:

Estábamos sentadas en el jardín de Esme almorzando y platicando como pintaba mi futuro, cuando llegamos al tema de los hijos. Ella me pregunto que si Edward y yo planeábamos tener hijos después de la universidad. Le dije que realmente no lo sabía y que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo, sobre todo por que Edward estudiaría medicina, así que no le prometía nada.

Ahí fue cuando me dijo.

Me dijo que desde que Phil había firmado el contrato con la liga y las cosas ya eran estables, decidieron intentar tener un bebe.

El primer aborto fue duro para ella. Estaba sola cuando sucedió, Phil estaba en un juego fuera de la ciudad y no pudo llegar a casa. Ella estaba en la habitación sola sin que nadie estuviera para sujetarle la mano. El segundo aborto fue igual de duro, solo que esta vez Phil estaba en casa.

Solo dos días antes de que llegaran a la boda, ella tuvo el tercero, y esta vez fue el peor. Había superado los tres primeros meses, así que todos pensaban que lo había logrado. Le dijeron a familia y amigos y todos estaban emocionados. Incluso Phil le compro un dije de una mama y un bebe. Estaban en una tienda de bebes escogiendo los muebles cuando sucedió. Ella imagino que los doctores le dirían que todo estaba bien y que lo volviera a intentar, pero esta vez ellos descubrieron que ella no podría embarazarse más. No podría mantener al bebe en su matriz y ya que pasa los cuarenta años, quizás la adopción seria lo mejor para ellos. En pocas palabras le dijeron que ya dejara de intentarlo.

Rose, desearía que pudiera haber visto el dolor que había en sus ojos cuando me platico esto. Lo único que ella quería era tener una parte de ella y de Phil. Yo se que jamás le podré dar nietos, así que esta era opción mas lógica.

En serio lamento que mi decisión te lastimara. Desearía que pudieras ver que estoy tratando de compartir con todos el embarazo. Esme puede revivir el nacimiento de su hijo, y tú puedes experimentar el embarazo a través de mí. Quizá lo hice de la manera equivocada. Tal vez debí de hablarlo primero contigo. Tal vez me debería de ir a Florida en lugar de quedarme aquí. Pero la verdad es Rose, tu y Alice son lo mas cercano que tengo de tener hermanas. Y mientras Edward este a mi lado, no podría pasar por esto sin mi familia. En serio créeme cuando digo que tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

También discúlpame por decir que deseabas a Edward, lo dije en el calor del momento. Yo se que piensas en el como tu hermano, y el te ve solo como una hermana. Yo se que Emmett te venera y te amas mas que nada en el mundo.

Espero que me puedas perdonar por lastimarte

Tú hermana

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Sweetishbubble, que me permitio traducirla.**

Hola de nuevo aqui esta el 4 capitulo espero que les guste ya casi terminamos quedan dos capitulos mas, de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios me animan muchisimo.

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya habían pasado cinco meses. Ahora me preparaba para la llegada de Renee y Phil a Forks. Estarían aquí a la mañana siguiente. Planeaban quedarse una semana y luego regresarían a Jacksonville. Una parte de mi estaba emocionada de que vendrían, pero otra lo odiaba. Sabía que mis emociones estarían a flor de piel.

"Todo va a estar bien" Edward me dijo

"Lo se, solo estoy nerviosa"

"¿Nerviosa por que?"

"Estoy nerviosa por si no podemos saber si será un niño o una niña. Estoy nerviosa por si sale que algo esta mal con el bebe. Y estoy realmente nerviosa por si ella averigua que estuve internada y se enoje conmigo por no haberle avisado" grite todavía estaba muy emocional. Edward me abrazo y me jalo hacia el.

"Calla Bella" Me susurro y beso mi cabello. "Te amo. Y todo saldrá bien. Me asegurare de eso"

"Aparte Rose apenas y me habla. No se queda en la misma habitación que yo"

"Desafortunadamente Rose solo se comporta como Rose. Me temo que eso no es fácil para solucionar. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Lo sabré manejar"

"Edward lo mas seguro es que me odie. Y no quiero que también te odie a ti"

"Ella no te odia" Me dijo Edward sujetándome mas fuerte

"¿Entonces como le llamas?

"Terquedad"

A la mañana siguiente, estaba frente al closet viendo mi ropa. Ya nada me quedaba. Me preguntaba si a Edward le molestaba que empezara a usar varias de sus playeras. No sabía por que, pero su olor me tranquilizaba. Saque unos pantalones que me podrían quedar… Pero no lo hicieron

"Nada que me quede" dije abatida

Edward camino al closet, me miraba desconcertado

"¿Qué haces?" me pregunto

"Tratando de encontrar algo que me quede, las playeras me pueden quedar, pero los pantalones no me cierran" levante mi playera para que viera los pantalones desbrochados mostrando mi abultado vientre. Puso sus manos en mi barriga y me beso la nariz

"¿Que te parece una vuelta Seattle para ir de compras? Podrías comprar algo para darles la bienvenida a Renee y a Phil" Me sugirió

"¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?" Pregunte realmente anonadada. Normalmente le pedía a Alice que me llevara de compras.

"No realmente, pero quizás te gustaría tener tus propias playeras en lugar de usar las mías" me dijo con una sonrisa torcida "Y pienso que unos pantalones no serian mala idea" Dijo viendo mi vientre. Se agacho y beso mi barriga, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y se fue del closet.

Por fin encontré una ropa que ponerme y me cambie. Baje a la cocina para poder desayunar algo.

"¿Por qué van a ir de compras sin mi?" Pregunto Alice un puchero se formaba en su cara de duendecillo

"Bella necesita ropa Alice, y quiero llevarla esta vez" Dijo Edward. Le sonreí agradecida e impresionada que quisiera pasar un día de compras conmigo

"¿Puedo ir? Prometo no ser mandona" Alice suplico

"Alice yo se que amas ir de compras. Pero realmente quiero disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con Edward, pero puedes venir la próxima, te lo prometo"

Alice me miro y luego a Edward, Luego me volvió a ver y me cerró el ojo "Entiendo Bella" dijo con una sonrisa "La próxima vez"

Rosalie entro a la cocina, por el rabillo vi que Edward la miraba.

"Yo pienso que necesitas que te chequen de la cabeza hermano" Dijo Emmett riéndose y negando con la cabeza

"Yo pienso que es dulce" Dijo Esme y me entrego un pan tostado. Emmett nos miro y salio de la cocina murmurando para si. Edward lo miro con ganas de fulminarlo

"Que pases un buen día Bella" Me dijo Rosalie suavemente

"Gracias" Dije con una sonrisa. Espero que mi carta o Edward lograran hacer un cambio en ella, no era un gran cambio pero al menos me hablo.

Después de desayunar Edward y yo fuimos a Seattle. Mordí algunas galletas saladas durante el viaje. Parecía que estaba superando las nauseas matutinas, pero seguía nerviosa con la llegada de Phil y Renee, así que decidí llevarlo con calma, aparte no quería tener que orillarnos para poder vomitar todo en la carretera como las veces anteriores, de eso ya había tenido suficiente para toda la vida

"¿Hiciste la reservación en el restaurante?" Pregunte

"Si. El vuelo de Renee y Phil llega a las cinco. Así que hice la reservación a las seis y media, solo en caso de que el avión se retrase"

"Espero que esta vez pueda mantener la comida en mi estomago"

"Ellos entenderán si no es así. ¿Te tomaste tus vitaminas en la mañana?" Edward me pregunto

"Si" me queje. Odiaba tomar mis "pastillas de caballo" como yo las llamaba. No solo eran enormes, si no que también de dejaban un sabor calizo. Y tenia que tomarlas todas las mañanas

Llegamos a Seattle y caminamos en el centro comercial. Echando un vistazo en algunas tiendas con poca suerte. Finalmente dimos con una tienda de maternidad a la que le vi que podría encontrar algo. Entramos y vi varias cosas que me gustaron. Encontré algunos pantalones y unas camisas que me quedaban muy bien. Mientras me cambiaba de nuevo en el probador Edward me paso algunas prendas por encima de la puerta.

"Edward ya encontré unos conjuntos que me quedan, no necesito mas" le dije irritada

"Bella pienso que vas a necesitar mas que algunos conjuntos para los siguientes cuatro meses" Edward seguía deteniendo la ropa sobre la puerta, hasta que finalmente la agarre. Le eche un vistazo y estaba sorprendida. El había escogido buenas cosas que yo no había notado. Me había dado un hermoso vestido negro que en cierta forma se veía sexy en una embarazada. Seguí probándome los conjuntos y admito que fue divertido. La vendedora veía a Edward y su tarjeta de crédito. Tuve mi propio momento de "Pretty Woman" y deje el vestido al último. Cuando salí del probador para mostrárselo a Edward se le cayó la quijada

"¿Tan mal se me ve?" pregunte llorando. Pensé que era demasiado revelador para una mujer embarazada

"No, exactamente lo contrario. Tan hermosa que quitas el aliento" Dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba suavemente en los labios, deslumbrándome hasta para hacerme olvidar de respirar. "Respira Bella" me susurro. Dio un paso atrás para verme, tenía una cara preocupada. Entonces me di cuenta que había lágrimas en mis mejillas

"¿Algo esta mal?" Me rodeo los brazos y me acerco a el.

"No" dije limpiando mis lagrimas con la mano. "Estúpidas hormonas" murmure mientras Edward reía. "Gracias Edward. Necesitaba oír eso hoy" Me pare de puntas y bese su mejilla, y me fui a cambiar de ropa.

"¿Tienes hambre? Podemos detenernos para que cenes" Dijo Edward

"Edward siempre tengo hambre estos días, solo que no queda en mi estomago todas la veces"

El día siguiente estaba ansiosa y emocionada. Ni mi desayuno, ni mi almuerzo se quedaron en mi estomago por la ansiedad. Gracias al cielo, llegamos al aeropuerto sin ningún problema. Estacionamos el Volvo y entramos. Edward y yo esperábamos en donde se recogían las maletas. Yo no podía permanecer tranquila cruzaba los brazos y después lo ponía tras mi espalda: Edward finalmente me tomo las manos.

"¿Emocionada?" Me pregunto

"¿Realmente lo preguntas?" Respondí. Edward rió por lo bajo "¿Me veo bien?"

"No." Me respondió viéndome "Te ves despampanante. Ahora cálmate, estarán aquí pronto"

Edward beso mi mejilla y puse mi mano sobre mi vientre. Veía a la gente entrar y salir. Y algunos nos miraban fijamente. Y me preguntaba ¿si era por la belleza de Edward o por que me veía muy joven para estar embarazada?

El avión de Renee y Phil por fin aterrizo y yo trataba de encontrarlos entre todos los pasajeros. Edward me jalo mas hacia el y me señalo.

"Mira"

¡Ahí estaban! Renee ya estaba llorando, lo que hizo que yo también lo hiciera. Si hubiera tenido energía para correr, hubiera corrido a sus brazos. En cambio camine hacia ella con mis brazos abiertos, asegurándome de no tropezar. Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazadas. Phil nos abrazo a las dos juntas. Esta era la primera vez que se mostraba así de cariñoso conmigo. Edward se acerco después de unos minutos dándonos unos pañuelos.

"¿Ahora podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre" Dije mientras me tocaba el vientre. Phil y Renee soltaron una carcajada. Edward sonrió recordando el desayuno y el almuerzo que no aguante.

"Seguro cariño" Dijo Renee. Edward y Phil cargaron las maletas de la banda transportadora y fuimos al auto.

"No exageres Bella, lo puedes lamentar después" Me dijo Edward

"Lo se" Conteste abatida

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Renee confundida.

"Bella tiene problemas con la comida" Edward respondió

"No me sorprende. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, apenas y podía comer. Dos meses antes de que nacieras todo lo que quería era comer era un filete y papas. Podía comer eso mañana, tarde y noche" Dijo Renee riendo al recordarlo

"Los antojos de Bella son pepinillos y palomitas de maíz" Contesto Edward

"¿No te los comes juntos? ¿Cierto?" Phil pregunto

"Sip, sabe buenísimo" Conteste

En el restaurante, Renee y Phil ordenaron sus bebidas habituales. Phil una cerveza, Renee un martini y yo tomaba un Ginger Ale.

"¿Y como van las cosas?" Pregunto Renee

"Bien, nada importante" Le conteste y mire a Edward

"Tu prima Stephanie obtuvo una beca en Yale" Me dijo Renee

"Wow, que bien"

"Ella no va a ir" Dijo Phil

"¿Por que?"

"Por que fue estúpida y la agarraron tomada en una fiesta" Phil contesto

"¿Cómo lo tomaron Jerry y Sandy?" Pregunte

"Lo habían tomado bien cuando el juez le dio la sentencia de probación y servicios comunitarios. Pero cuando llego la carta de Yale quitándole la beca… Digamos que los oyeron gritar a tres cuadras a la redonda" Dijo Renee

"Auch. ¿Y que esta haciendo ahora?"

"Jerry dice, que si quiere ir a la Universidad, entonces ella tendrá que pagarlo. Así que no estoy segura de lo que hará"

No estaba segura por que estaba más impactada en la cena: el hecho de que Renee estaba a mi lado o el hecho que Edward estaba comiendo algo de su cena. Sabía que en un rato se disculparía e iría a vomitarla, pero el simple hecho de verlo era asombroso. Nuestra mesera regreso con el postre. No solo me pude comer mi pastel completo si no que también me comí la mitad del de Renee. Tal vez mi apetito por fin estaba regresando.

A la mañana siguiente mi estomago estaba echo nudo, por la emoción y el temor. Tenía otra cita con el Doctor. Edward tuvo que orillarse varias veces. Esto me apenaba mas por que Renee, Phil y Esme venían en el auto también. Carlisle ya estaba en el hospital y allá nos alcanzaría.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Me pregunto Phil cuando entramos al hospital

"Ya se me pasara" Le dije con una mueca. Al menos espero, que no me pase como una mujer que oí, que los nueve meses se la paso vomitando. Tenía esperanzas que no fuera mi caso.

Edward nos registro y se sentó junto a mi. Tomo mi mano y la beso. "¿Emocionada?" Me pregunto.

"Mas por ellos" Dije señalando a Renee y a Phil.

La enfermera nos llamo unos minutos después, seguida del Doctor.

"Casa llena" Dijo riendo. La habitación estaba abarrotada.

"Si, lo siento"

"No hay problema. Bueno antes de que empecemos necesito saber si quieren saber el sexo del bebe"

"No" Dije antes que cualquiera pudiera contestar. "Y si yo no lo se, nadie va a saberlo"

"Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Carlisle

"No"

"¿Nos vas a hacer regresar a Florida sin… nada?" Renee pregunto

"Tendrás las fotos. Y lo sea lo que sea ya es un regalo. ¿Para que arruinar la sorpresa?" Todos me miraron asombrados: Pero había pensado mucho en esto y realmente quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos. Bueno excepto para Alice, creo, espero que ella lo sepa.

"Esta bien entonces demos un vistazo" Dijo el Doctor Danielson

Levante mi playera y baje un poco los pantalones para que me pusieran el gel en mi vientre. No pude evitar ver a Esme y Renee, las dos estaban radiantes viendo el monitor. El Doctor Danielson tomo diferentes medidas del bebe y apretó un botón. La pantalla se puso de otro color.

"¿Es 3ª dimensión?" Pregunte emocionada

"Si. Tenemos un buen ángulo de su cara aquí. Mira el bebe se esta chupando el dedo"

"Wow, no tenían eso cuando estaba embarazada de ti" Dijo Renee

"Todo se ve bien Bella" Dijo el Doctor limpiando mi vientre. "Nos vemos el próximo mes"

Me entrego las fotos del bebe e inmediatamente se las di a Renee. Me levante y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, agarre el brazo de Edward fuertemente y me solté de la mesa. Edward me vio cuestionándome que era lo que me pasaba, negué con la cabeza. En el camino de regreso a la casa cerré los ojos y solo escuchaba a Renee y a Esme platicando sobre ir de compras con Alice y Rose; Edward y Phil platicaban de un partido de paintball que jugarían esa noche con Charlie.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella esta dormida. La cargue y la lleve dentro de la casa.

"¿Cómo estuvo el ultrasonido?" Pregunto Jasper

"¿Qué va a ser?" Pregunto Alice. Yo sabía, que ella ya sabía que era, pero le agradecí que lo mantuviera bloqueado para mí.

"Bella decidió que no quiere saber, y que nosotros tampoco" Carlisle dijo

Emmett rió "Típico de ella"

Subí a Bella a nuestra habitación y la acosté en nuestra cama. Sabia que no se sentía bien cuando regresábamos a casa

"¿Esa bien?" Pregunto Renee en el corredor

"Estoy seguro que esta bien. Durmió muy poco anoche" Le conteste cerrando la puerta

"Edward, solo quiero agradecerte. Estoy segura que la decisión de Bella de ayudarnos les arruino sus planes, y realmente te agradezco lo que haces para cuidarla"

"Es un placer Renee. Solo quiero que Bella feliz, y esto la esta haciendo muy feliz"

"No sean muy duros con Phil esta noche. No quiero que se lastime antes de que juegue en las grandes ligas. ¿Lo harán?"

"Por favor, el es tan duro como Emmett" Le bromee

Renee y yo bajamos las escaleras para reunirnos con el grupo. Vi que Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono, y había preocupación en su cara. Inmediatamente me acerque a el cuando colgó el teléfono.

_Era el Doctor Danielson, _Carlisle pensó. _Checo los niveles de hierro de Bella hoy, por que ella se quejo de las constantes nauseas._

"¿Y?" pregunte nervioso

_Me dijo que a Bella le falta hierro, tiene Anemia. Pero esta bien solo tiene que tomar unas pastillas y estará bien Esperemos que eso le ayude con su cansancio y sus nauseas. _

Asentí con mi cabeza, sabía que Carlisle no me ocultaría nada.

"Y de todas formas ¿Donde esta Bella?" Me pregunto

"Arriba durmiendo" Conteste

**Bella POV**

Estaba en nuestro prado. Estaba oscuro y escuchaba un bebe llorar a la distancia. No podía decir en que dirección provenía el llanto. Vi a lo lejos en el extremo del prado, una oscura figura. No podía ver su cara, pero si unos penetrantes ojos borgoña. Camine hacia la figura y pude escuchar el llanto del bebe incrementarse: Conforme me acerca el llanto era más fuerte. No pude evitar la sensación de Deja-Vu. De pronto pude ver un bebe, mí bebe, en los brazos de la persona que más temía: James. Me vio fijamente se rió y después bajo su mirada hacia el bebe.

**Edward POV**

Silenciosamente abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Aun con rastros de nuestra épica batalla de paintball. Necesitaba ver a mi dulce Bella. La luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta parcialmente abierta. Esto era algo que ella hacia cuando se iba a la cama sin mi.

"…¡NO!...¡¡JAMES!!...¡¡POR FAVOR!!" Bella grito y se sentó en la cama jadeando. Salte a través de la habitación hacia ella. Inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos, aferrandome con todas sus fuerzas.

"Esta bien Bella, es solo un sueño"

"POR FAVOR NO" Bella lloro, seguía soñando despierta.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! Mírame" Dije sujetando su cara con mis manos, seguía sin decir nada.

"¿Quieres hablar de esto?" Le pregunte.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y se aferro a mí por unos minutos, hasta que se sintió segura de nuevo. No estaba seguro que fue lo que soñó, pero lo que fuera la había aterrado. Solo me senté a su lado, acariciando su cabello hasta que su respiración se volvió normal. Finalmente se alejo para verme.

"¿Cómo estuvo el partido?" Me pregunto suavemente

"Bien. Charlie y Phil ganaron un juego. Emmett estaba furioso, te hubiera encantado" Le dije riendo.

"¿Están todos abajo?"

"Si, pero tú te quedas aquí"

"Al menos ¿Puedo comer un refrigerio?"

La vi con cautela "¿Qué te gustaría?" Sabia que no había podido aguantar la comida antes y no quería que la situación se repitiera.

"No se, pero no quiero volverme a dormir" Dijo conteniendo un bostezo

"Esta bien"

La tome de la mano y la lleve abajo. Emmett y Phil estaban narrando el ultimo partido de paintball a Esme, Alice y Rose. Renee ya había subido a la habitación de huéspedes.

"¿Qué es lo que haces despierta?" Carlisle pregunto. Me vio _¿Esta todo bien?_ Asentí, sabia que podía ver la ansiedad de Bella en su rostro.

"No puedo dormir y tengo hambre"

"¡Creo que ya se acabaron los pepinillos"! Dijo Esme

_En serio no se como se puede comer eso. _Emmett pensó

"No hay problema, quiero algo dulce" Contesto Bella y se sentó junto a Emmett.

Fui a traer un plato de helado de frambuesa, su favorito.

"Bells deberías haberlo visto, el ultimo juego yo pensé que Ed y yo los teníamos, pero quien diría que Phil era tan escurridizo" Dijo Emmett

"Suena genial. Tenemos que intentarlo después de que el bebe nazca"

"Tu eres de mi equipo" Emmett le dijo

"Ni lo sueñes, la quiero conmigo" Dijo Phil

Bella se acabo su helado y se adormilo mientras escuchaba las bromas de Phil y Emmett. Me acerque y le tome la mano.

"Vamos dormilona. Hora de ir a la cama" La ayude a levantarse y la conduje a nuestra habitación.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres hablar del sueño?" Le pregunte viéndola cuidadosamente, tratando de leer algo en su expresión.

"No. Solo fue una pesadilla. Pero me siento mejor ahora que estas conmigo, siempre duermo mejor cuando estas a mi lado"

"Bueno, ese es un problema que fácilmente puedo remediar" Le dije. La ayude a meterse a la cama y me metí después de ella. Sabia que ella huía del calor a partir de su embarazo, y eso me permitía acostarme pegado a ella bajo el edredón. Se acurruco a mi lado lo más pegada que su vientre le permitía y rápidamente se quedo dormida

**Continuara...**

Hola aqui les mando este capitulo espero que les guste, por cierto les quiero avisar que empece una nueva traduccion **"Demasiado Tarde"** es en el primer libro que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera llegado a tiempo en Port Angeles, es una excelente historia de **Jayeliwood**. Si se les antoja leerla esta en mi profile. Nos leemos la proxima. Y gracias por todo sus apoyo, espero que me acompañen con la nueva historia.

**Ale Snape Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Sweetishbubble, que me permitio traducirla.**

**Hola Chicas de nuevo, muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo y por leer, aqui les traigo el 5º capitulo espero que les guste cada vez falta menos.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**El Regalo**

**Bella POV**

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Esme me hizo el desayuno como siempre. Hable con Renee temprano y me confirmo su vuelo saliendo de Miami. Había una tormenta creciendo en la costa, pero tenia confianza que lograrían volar antes que la tormenta impactara con la costa. Después del desayuno me senté en el jardín viendo a Esme trabajar en el.

"¿Te sientes bien cariño? Te ves inquieta esta mañana" Esme me vio con preocupación en su mirada.

"Si, solo un poco nerviosa. Yo creo que es por la llegada de Renee, mañana"

"Edward dice que has estado un poco inquieta por las noches"

Me avergoncé "Si. He tenido unos sueños un poco extraños y no me he podido acomodar" Espero que no diga lo que hablo en sueños.

De repente sentí un dolor agudo "Oh" Dije sorprendida. Comencé a frotar mi vientre. Esme en un segundo estuvo a mi lado. El dolor había desaparecido pero yo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

"Bella ¿Estas bien? Me pregunto muy preocupada

"Creo que si" Espero que eso _NO FUERA_ una contracción pensé para mi. La contracción regreso y esta vez grite de dolor.

"Auuu" Dije, cerrando los ojos y me concentraba a respirar. Se paso pronto, Edward y Carlisle debieron haberme escuchado por que al abrir los ojos están frente a mí. Edward quería decir algo pero no lo deje. "Estoy bien" Le dije

"¿Habías sentido esto antes?" Me pregunto

"Tuve algunas contracciones anoche, pero ninguna como estas. Creo que necesito levantarme y moverme un poco"

Edward me ayudo a pararme de la silla. Me quede de pie un minuto, con las manos en mi vientre, asegurándome que todo estuviera bien.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto Edward

"Si, pero pienso que no hay que ir muy lejos" Le conteste

"Si, quédense cerca de la casa" Nos dijo Carlisle "Se aproxima una tormenta"

"No, nos tomara mucho" Le dije y junto con Edward comenzamos a caminar. Agarre su mano y la apreté un poco.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Edward"

"¿Por qué?" Me pregunto desconcertado

"Por apoyarme e involucrarte, incluso siendo que no es tu bebe. Y se que te he asustado varias veces"

"Gracias. Y creo que maneje bien las clases de respiración para el parto" Rió

"Si lo hiciste. Y deslumbraste a las otras mamas también." Me reí recordando como una de las mujeres batallo con su respiración, por que estaba muy ocupada viendo a Edward.

Caminamos alrededor de la casa y apenas bajábamos al camino de la entrada cuando empezó a llover. Rápidamente dimos la vuelta y regresamos

De repente me dio otra contracción. Sujete a Edward del brazo haciendo una mueca. Edward se detuvo y me miro ansioso "¿Otra contracción?" Me pregunto

Asentí, incapaz de hablar.

"Respira Bella" Me dijo

"Due…duele" resople tratando de responderle

Edward puso sus manos sobre mi vientre. La piel de mi estomago estaba estirada y dura, pero empezó a relajarse y la contracción termino.

"Ya casi termina" Me aseguro.

_Algo estaba empezando. No quería ni pensar en Renee y Phil. El bebe no podía nacer todavía. ¡Ellos ni siquiera habían salido de Florida! _

"Necesitamos regresara a casa" Dije después que el dolor remitió

Edward me cargo en su brazos, estaba asombrada como podía cargar mi abulta figura sin esfuerzo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos. Ya no tenía dolor pero lo podía recordar. Cada centímetro de mi abdomen todavía dolía. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos estábamos entrando a la sala.

"¿Todo esta bien?" Pregunto Carlisle

"Tuvo otra contracción" Contesto Edward en su cara se veía la preocupación

"Tal vez deberíamos llamar al doctor" Dijo Esme y se veía igual de preocupada que Edward.

"La contracciones están muy separadas una de otra, No podrán hacer nada hasta que se me rompa la fuente ó las contracciones sean por espacio de diez minutos una de otra." Le conteste

"Entonces subamos a tu habitación para que puedas descansar" Me dijo Esme

"Yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Que Jasper este cerca de mí, el puede ayudarme a relajarme. Aparte quiero ver el juego de Em y Jas, eso me va a ayudar a distraerme"

Emmett y Jasper estaban enganchados en un épico juego de Halo 3. Estaban con el desde hace horas, si no desde hace días.

"Ven y siéntate conmigo Bells. Tu me das suerte" Dijo Emmett

Edward me ayudo a llegar al sofá. Me sentó cerca de Emmett, pero no se fue de mi lado, ya no entraba en el sofá así que se sentó en la codera, sosteniendo mi mano

No tuve otra contracción en toda la noche. Después de un rato Emmett se fue y se sentó con Rosalie. Y Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a mí. Me levanto los pies y los puso sobre sus piernas, cuando empezó a masajearlos cerré los ojos y suspire. Había sido una larga y estresante tarde. Me quede dormida pero un fuerte olor a mantequilla me despertó.

"¿Alice estas preparando palomitas?" Pregunte ¿Que estaba tramando?

Escuche la musical voz de Alice desde la cocina.

"Si vamos a ver películas. Y ¿Que son las películas sin unas palomitas?

"Pero Alice yo soy la única que come palomitas" Me queje cuando la vi entrar con un enorme platón. Alice me lo entrego y me sonrió. Había hecho suficiente para alimentar a una familia de ocho… ocho humanos. Suspire y empecé a comer, agradeciendo el detalle de Alice. Estaba ansiosa por el día que la comida no fuera importante. Los demás entraron a la sala y empezamos a ver las películas.

"¿Tu no te vas a comer todo el platón? ¿Cierto?" Me pregunto Emmett asombrado

"Lo dudo, pero están muy ricas"

"Me acorde de los pepinillos" Me dijo Alice, entregándome otro plato. Agarre un pepinillo y le puse palomitas y me los comí juntos. Todos me vieron como si estuviera loca

"No he probado comida en mucho tiempo, pero eso es… asqueroso" Dijo Jasper moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa

"¿Qué? Sabe bueno" Dije metiéndome otro a la boca. Este era el antojo mas extraño que había tenido. Esme me veía con una sonrisa, pero Rosalie fruncía el ceño.

Después de un rato, estaba incomoda. Mire alrededor nadie decía nada, pero podría decir que todos estaban preocupados por mi. Cuando apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos Edward me cargo y me llevo a la cama.

"Escuche a Alice comentar algo sobre ir a cazar por la mañana" Le murmure en la oscuridad

"Si, la escuche mencionarlo" Me susurro

"Deberías de ir"

"No quiero estar lejos de ti en caso que algo suceda" Podía escuchar la tensión en su voz, mientras se acostaba a mi lado. Sabía que estaba preocupado por las contracciones de este día.

"Edward estaré bien, mi fecha es un unos días" Le dije pero no me contesto "Necesitas estar fuerte para mi. El nacimiento será más fácil para ti si no estas sediento. Quiero que vayas. Por favor no me discutas" Le pedí. Todavía no me contestaba, trate de sentarme y verlo a los ojos, pero el me agarro de los hombros y me recostó suavemente.

"Esta bien cielo, iré. Sin embargo arreglare que alguien se quede contigo" Me dijo. Asentí con mi cabeza y me relaje otra vez.

"Gracias Edward, te amo" Le dije y mis ojos se cerraron

"También te amo" Me susurro

**Edward POV**

Una vez que Bella se durmió, baje las escaleras. Sabía que prefería que me quedara con ella, pero me sentía nervioso y quería hablar con mi familia sobre ir a cazar mañana.

_¡No puedo creer que en serio se comió eso!_ Escuche que Emmett decía cuando entre. Me reí yo tampoco lo podía creer

Rosalie no era tan agradable. _¿Se tenia que comer eso frente a nosotros?_ Le fruncí el ceño cuando entre a la sala

Todos seguían viendo películas. Me senté en el lugar de Bella. Seguía caliente y olía como ella.

"Bella quiere que vaya a cazar con ustedes mañana" Dije con un fuerte suspiro

_¿Qué?_ Todos pensaron

"Bueno, yo no me quedo" Dijo Rosalie, con evidentes celos en su cara. _No puedo soportar estar cerca de ella por mas tiempo… lo mas probable es que quiera palomitas con pepinillos para desayunar._

"Es buena idea que tu vengas" Dijo Carlisle "No debes estar sediento durante el nacimiento. Y yo tengo guardias los siguientes sietes días y no tendré otra oportunidad pronto para cazar"

"Yo me puedo quedar" Se ofreció Emmett. Yo asentí con la cabeza agradecido.

_El __**NO**__ acaba de decir eso…_ Pensó Rosalie _Si sabe lo que es bueno para el, vendrá conmigo. ¿Por qué se quedaría? _Ni siquiera me moleste en seguir escuchando los pensamientos de Rose, estaba muy cansado esa noche.

"Tal vez alguien mas se pueda quedar también." Sugerí. No quería que Emmett tuviera que encargarse de Bella el solo. Aunque ella disfrutaba de su compañía. No creo que ella aguantaría su sarcasmo y sus bromas cuando ella se sintiera mal. Mire a Alice y Jasper.

"Yo lo haré" Dijo Jasper "Si tu no vas a estar, alguien necesitara calmarla"

"Gracias" Le dije a Jasper agradecido que quisiera ayudar. Sabia que era todavía difícil para el, el mantenerse cerca de Bella. Pero sabía que siempre podría contar con el cuando lo necesitara. Aparte sabia que el y Emmett encontraron un oso perdido hace unos días en el bosque, así que no estaba sediento. Todos de alguna forma estaban más insensibilizados desde que ella vivía aquí.

_Tal vez rete a Jasper a jugar Halo. Bella siempre sabe cuando esta haciendo trampa. _Emmett pensó, me miro y levanto una ceja. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Bella estará encantada cuando se entere quienes serán sus dos niñeras. Con suerte no estaré en muchos problemas cuando regrese.

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Edward ya se había ido. Vi a través de la ventana y estaba lloviendo por supuesto que lo estaba. Chille para mis adentros, pensando en Edward cazando con esta lluvia. Baje las escaleras y la casa esta inusualmente callada. Vi una nota de Edward

_Bella_

_Nos fuimos a cazar temprano, para poder llegar pronto a casa. Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron de voluntarios para quedarse contigo y ayudarte. No seas muy dura con ellos._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón_

_Edward_

Todos se habían ido a cazar excepto mis "niñeros" Emmett y Jasper. Puse mis ojos en blanco internamente. Camine a la sala para hacerlos batallar un poco. Al entrar los encontré viendo las noticias.

"¿Qué paso Emmett?" Le pregunte "¿No se ve Cartoon Network?" Me reí de mi propia broma.

Emmett me miro y frunció el ceño. Supe que algo no estaba bien.

"No Bella, es el huracán. Pego en Miami y no dejan salir a nadie" Emmett me contesto.

"¿Qué?" Grite

"No lo esperaban hasta mañana, y han cerrado los aeropuertos" Jasper me dijo. Podía sentir la ansiedad emanar de el.

"¿Llamo Renee?" Pregunte tratando de calmarme. Podía sentir a Jasper también tratándolo, pero no funcionaba.

"Si, ella y Phil están atorados en un refugio" Dijo Emmett.

"¿Estas bromeando?... Esto es genial" Dije suspirando mientras me deja caer en el sofá. Necesitaba calmarme, tome aire varias veces y mire por la ventana, La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. Esperaba la fiesta de caza no fuera muy larga.

"¿Te gustaría que te preparara algo?" Jasper me ofreció, yo sonreí Jasper y la cocina no combinaban muy bien que digamos.

"Gracias Jasper, lo aprecio pero en realidad no tengo hambre"

"Eso es una novedad" Emmett bromeo. Me estire para golpearlo, pero comenzó una fuerte contracción. Los agarre a los dos fuertemente, esta era mas fuerte que cualquiera de las que había tenido. Esto era malo, no solo Renee y Phil estaban atorados en Miami, si no que Edward estaba fuera cazando.

"Deberíamos llamara a Edward" Dijo Emmett. Podía asegurar que no quería tener que aguantar esto ellos solos.

"No, ya estoy bien. Solo fue una" Dije deseando que fuera cierto. "Ustedes vieron que esporádicas fueron ayer, estoy segura que serán igual hoy"

"Esta bien Bella, si tu lo dices" Dijo Emmett escéptico.

Ya no tuve otra contracción, así que pensé que todo estaría bien ahora. Me levante y encontré mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" Me senté de nuevo esperando que la lectura mantuviera mi mente alejada de la tormenta. Escuche que Jasper y Emmett estaban caminando de un lado a otro, en la otra habitación, ya estaban aburridos conmigo, si Esme lo hubiera visto ya los hubiera golpeado y abandonado a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de aquí en el bosque. _Hombres_… pensé, reí para mí y empecé a leer mi libro.

A medio día las contracciones empezaron de nuevo. Sentí que venia una y empecé a respirar como me habían enseñado. _Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca Bella, justo como practicamos._ Puede escuchar la voz de Edward. No funcionaba mucho pero lo supere. De nuevo intente volver a leer, pero no me podía concentrar. _Renuncio. _Pensé. Estaba tratando de decidirme si ir a comer o no, cuando otra contracción me dio. Esta fue más fuerte que la anterior

"¡Emmett, Jasper!" Grite, entraron corriendo a la sala. Emmett vio mi cara y el pánico se apodero de el, Jasper no estaba mejor que el así que no fue de gran ayuda tampoco. Afuera la lluvia retumbaba con más fuerza y los truenos se escuchaban a la distancia. _Genial esto cada vez se pone mejor y mejor._ Pensé

Jasper agarro mi mano.

"Suficiente, voy a llamara Edward y no quiero mas discusiones sobre eso" Dijo y me arrastraba hacia el teléfono.

"Espera" Gemí con dolor, la contracción había pasado, pero seguía adolorida. Jasper soltó mi mano y se la dio a Emmett. Lo escuche que se fue a la otra habitación. Cuando el dolor remitió, mire a Emmett a la cara, estaba petrificado.

"Em ¿Me podrías cargar a mi cama por favor?"

Sin decir una palabra, y con cuidado me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación. Me recosté sobre mi lado izquierdo y trate de ponerme cómoda. Otra contracción vino. No quería estar sola y sujete el brazo de Emmett con todas mis fuerzas.

"Emmett quédate por favor" Le suplique. Podía sentir lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. En los ojos de Emmett se veía pánico.

Escuche a Jasper entrar. Se acerco a Emmett y comenzó hablar en un tono bajo. Tome la mano de Jasper y cerré sus dedos en un puño, y los puse sobre mi espalda. Jasper entendió que era lo que quería y comenzó a mover su puño por toda mi espalda.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" Me pregunto

No le respondí, solo negué con la cabeza, necesitaba recordarme de respirar. Eso se sentía muy bien y empecé a calmarme un poco.

"¿Cuánto mas?" Le pregunto Emmett a Jasper aun nervioso

"Están a cientos de kilómetros todavía. La tormenta también esta fuerte ahí" Nos dijo

"Emmett ¿Me podrías traer un poco de agua, por favor? Le pedí. Mi garganta estaba seca.

"Claro que si" En un cerrar de ojos ya estaba de regreso, ni siquiera me había sentado.

No lo podía creer. Estaba aquí con Jasper y Emmett, teniendo contracciones. Genial Jasper no resistía el olor a sangre y Emmett estaba totalmente asustado. ¿Qué había pensado Edward dejándome con ellos dos? Afortunadamente había mucho tiempo entre una contracción y otra. Le pedí a Emmett que tomara el tiempo entre ellas mientras Jasper seguía frotando mi espalda. Paso otra hora, pero las contracciones eran muy lejanas.

"Necesito moverme un poco. No puedo seguir acostada" Les dije. Esperaba que caminar me hiciera sentir mejor.

Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y a caminar en el pasillo. De repente las cosas empezaron. Me dio una gran contracción, y me di cuenta que esta fue muy cerca de la ultima. _Oh no. _Pensé

"Lo estas haciendo bien Bella" Me dijo Emmett

"Ca…lla…tee… no…ha…blessss…" Siseé. Necesitaba silencio mientras el dolor pasaba.

Emmett me vio boquiabierto, y luego cerró la boca. Sabia que lo estaba asustando y me preguntaba donde estaba Jasper. La contracción termino y mire a Emmett

"Discúlpame Emmett. Nueva regla, no hablar durante las contracciones. ¿OK?" Le sonreí suavemente, y el me sonrió también, asintiendo con su cabeza. Pienso que tenía miedo de hablarme.

De pronto sentí mis rodillas doblarse. Unos truenos hicieron sacudirse la casa y yo me caí al suelo. Por un momento Emmett se distrajo pero me sujeto antes de que me golpeara con el piso. Escuchaba como la lluvia y el viento golpeaban contra la casa, Jasper apareció y nos hablo.

"Lo siento. Fui a checar como estaría el tiempo. Según el canal del clima, acaban de asegurar que hay amenaza de inundación en Forks y sus alrededores" Nos dijo

"¡Demonios! No se supone que esto pasaría así" Grite, el dolor me hacia perderme. "¡¡Renee y Phil se supone que estarían aquí!!, ¡¡Edward debería estar aquí!!. ¡¡Se supondría que debería estar en el hospital! ¡¡Y no tendría que estar pasando esto con ustedes dos!! Estaba exhausta, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no quería comenzar a llorar.

"Edward y Carlisle lograran regresar Bella" Me dijo Emmett, aunque juzgando por su cara no creo que lo creyera mucho.

"¡¡Se supone que Edward debería estar aquí!!" Llore

"Estoy seguro que viene en camino. Guarda tus fuerzas" Me dijo Jasper

¿Por qué insistí que Edward se fuera a cazar? La única vez que trato de no ser egoísta y le pido que se vaya, es el día que mas lo necesito a mi lado. Necesito oír su voz, sentir sus caricias. En lugar de eso estaba atrapada con Jasper y Emmett. Trataban de ayudar y de esconder su miedo. Pero no eran intentos lo que necesitaba. Jasper estaba esforzándose, trataba de ayudar con mis emociones, pero no me podía ayudar con el dolor.

Las contracciones se calmaron un poco, pero empezaron cada quince minutos. Jasper llamo al doctor Danielson, incluso cuando le dije que no lo hiciera. Si Carlisle lograba regresar con la tormenta, el tendría que recibir a mi hermano. Si no lo lograba, tendríamos que llamar a emergencias. Eso seria interesante a Charlie le daría un ataque. Seguimos caminando en la casa, con cada contracción Jasper me sujetaba y me frotaba la espalda, mientras Emmett me dejaba exprimirlo. Estaba agradecida que su cuerpo fuera duro como el granito, sabia que no podría lastimarlo.

"Necesito sentarme" Les dije. De alguna forma habíamos logrado bajar las escaleras. Emmett con cuidado me sentó en mi sillón favorito de la sala, pero no lograba estar cómoda.

Escuche el celular de Jasper sonando en la cocina: El salto para contestarlo.

"Ella esta justo aquí, espera" Dijo Jasper entrando a la sala, con un trapo húmedo para mi cabeza y cuello. Me entrego el celular. Lo puse en mi oreja para poder hablar, pero un fuerte dolor me llego de nuevo. Lance el celular a través de la habitación.

"Ed, ella no puede hablar en este momento" Dijo Jasper cuando agarro el celular volando a través del cuarto.

"¡¡CALLATE!! Solo dile que llegue pronto. Por favor" Grite. Esa contracción fue la peor de todas. No iba a aguantar mucho aquí en la casa.

"Lo tengo… Necesitas apurarte" Jasper dijo y colgó el celular.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto Emmett

"Esta cerca, pero la lluvia lo esta complicando"

Batalle para levantarme, pero después me volví a sentar. Nada me hacia sentir cómoda.

"Trata esto" Me dijo Emmett. Me giro y puso mis rodillas para que tocaran el respaldo de la silla. Y mi espalda estuviera curva. "¿Estas mejor?" Me pregunto

"Si… gracias Emmett" Estaba sorprendida "¿Como sabias que esto funcionaria?"

Emmett dudo, y luego respondió. "Un día estaba cambiando de canales y resulta que estaba un programa de una mujer teniendo un bebe, y lo vi… ya sabes… por si las dudas" Me dijo

Lo voltee a ver, si fuera humano estaba segura que estaría ruborizado.

"Emmett Cullen ¿Viste la Historia de un Bebe?" Le pregunte asombrada, Jasper comenzó a reír y Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Tienes suerte de que Rosalie no este aquí" Jasper rió

Sonreí "Gracias Emmett. Eso es muy amable de tu parte" Fulmine a Jasper con la mirada e inmediatamente dejo de reír. Estaba conmovida por la amabilidad de Emmett. Un poco sorprendida, pero conmovida también.

Seguí sentada de esa forma y mis rodillas se endurecían cuando dos contracciones más me dieron. Después de un rato mis rodillas me dolían, así que me ayudaron a acostarme otra vez en el sofá. Los dos se sentaron en el piso junto a mí. En eso la luz se fue.

**Continuara...**

**Hola bueno aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les siga gustando, a mi me encanta la histoia y bueno creo que me comeria a Jasper y Emmett eso de aguantar a una mujer llena de hormonas, pobrecitos nunca pense que un humano les diera tanto miedo.**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto ya casi estamos en la recta final, muchismas gracias por leer y gracias por cada unos de sus comentarios los leo todos y me animan mucho, asi que nos leemos la proxima y recuerden:**

** "Un Review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi día"**

**Gracias **

**Ale Snape Li**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Sweetishbubble**, que me permitio traducirla. Si alguien quiere leer el original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.

**Capitulo 6**

**Carlisle POV**

"Maldita lluvia" Maldecía Edward

"Cálmate, si vas a ir así de alterado, solo vas a empeorar las cosas" Le dijo Esme

Manejaba lo más rápido que el clima me permitía. No nos serviría mucho si estrellaba el carro contra un árbol. Sin embargo sabía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Escuche el grito de Bella por el celular de Edward, y sabia que estaba casi lista. Necesitaba estar ahí. No solo por ella si no también por Edward y el resto de la familia. Todos estábamos ansiosos con la llegada del regalo de Bella. Ella tuvo razón al involucrarnos a todos de alguna forma con el embarazo y con la amabilidad que tuvo de pedirnos a Esme y a mí de entrar a la sala de partos. Pero dudo que ella se imaginara que entraría en labor de esta forma.

"¿Por qué fuimos tan lejos?" Pregunto Edward. Puedo decir que estaba al borde de ponerse histérico. "_Bella estará bien hasta que lleguemos."_

"Ella sabia que necesitas estar fuerte. Ella se siente culpable por tenerte tan cerca de la casa, por tanto tiempo" Le dijo Alice

"¿Puedes ver lo que esta pasando?"

"Edward" Le dijo exasperada. "Un nacimiento no es una decisión que haces concientemente. Tu sabes que te diría si hubiera visto algo"

"¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Renee?" Pregunto Rosalie

"Jasper dijo que el huracán pego en tierra. Así que no hay teléfonos por el momento" Contesto Edward.

"¿Dónde están?" Pregunte

"Miami fue el ultimo juego de la temporada para Phil"

De pronto Alice puso una expresión preocupada, Edward gimió. "Renee y Phil van a estarán atorados en Miami por los próximos tres días" Alice dijo.

El huracán debe de haber subido de nivel. "Lo mejor será que no le digamos nada cuando lleguemos a casa" Les dije

"¿No va a tener el bebe en la casa? ¿O si?" Pregunto Rosalie. Puedo decir que había algo mas encerrado en esa pregunta.

"Lo tendrá" Le dije

"Entonces no me voy a quedar ahí, ¿No es suficientemente malo que presuma su barriga frente a todos? Ahora va a mantener a el bebe en casa también"

"Rosalie" Esme le dijo "Cálmate, todos estamos nerviosos y preocupados por esto"

"Y no es que tu ayudes a hacer las cosas mas fáciles para ella" Le dijo Edward. Vi que Esme lo volteo a ver con desaprobación en los ojos.

Edward fulmino a Rosalie con la mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que camine al hospital con esta lluvia?" Le dijo Edward furioso.

Me preguntaba que había contestado mentalmente Rosalie.

Rosalie frunció el ceño todo el camino de regreso a casa. Los celos se notaban en su cara y sus ojos.

Finalmente llegamos al camino de entrada acelere y me apresure a la puerta. Ninguna luz estaba prendida. No había energía. Pero podíamos ver luces de velas a través de las ventanas. Detuve el auto y todos salimos rápidamente del el. Una vez adentro, escuchamos el CD de Edward.

"Respira profundamente, Edward va a ser una noche muy larga" Esme lo previno. De pronto escuche un grito de dolor proveniente de la habitación de Bella. "Chicas será mejor que esperemos aquí" Esme le dijo a Alice y Rosalie.

Edward y yo corrimos escaleras arriba, pero Jasper apareció en la cima con Bella. Podía decir que estaba exhausta, pero hacia con el dolor lo mejor que podía. Veía su cuerpo agarrotado conforme las contracciones eran más fuertes, pero ella no grito esta vez. Emmett apareció con un paño húmedo para el cuello y la frente. Pienso que ella trataba de no asustar a Edward. Inmediatamente estuvimos a su lado. Edward quería decir algo, pero Jasper levanto su mano para detenerlo. Edward asintió con la cabeza y no dijo ni una palabra.

_¿Qué sucede? Le pregunte a Edward, _negó con la cabeza y espere.

Cuando la contracción termino, se acerco y se lanzo sus brazos alrededor de Edward, enterrando su cara en su pecho.

Edward me miro y me dijo suavemente, "Aparentemente no estamos permitidos a hablar cuando tienen una contracción" Me sonrió y beso la coronilla de Bella.

"Esa fue mala" Dijo Bella, el sonido se oyó apagado con la camisa de Edward.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?" Pregunte

"Vienen y van desde la mañana" Me contesto Emmett. "Pero se han intensificado en las ultimas horas"

"Bella siento mucho que nos fuéramos" Le dijo Edward

"Esta bien, ahora esta aquí. Hablamos después" Dijo Bella y vi como sus rodillas empezaban a ceder

"Déjame te cargo"

"No, necesito caminar. Ayuda un poco"

_Puede hacerlo. _Le dije a Edward, que estaba escuchando cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza. _Queremos superar esto, deja que ella te diga que necesita._

Jasper y Emmett se veían aliviados de entregarnos a Bella, a Edward y a mí. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras con Alice y Rosalie.

Estaba sorprendido de que calmado estaba Edward. Esme me trajo mi maletín y Edward ayudo a Bella a ponerse un camisón. La tenia sentada en la orilla de la cama.

"Llame al hospital y tampoco hay luz ahí" Me dijo Esme

"¡¡Esto no esta pasando!!" Bella gimió

"Todo esta bien Bella" Le asegure "Podemos recibir al bebe aquí"

"No. Quiero a Renee y Phil aquí"

Podía decir que estaba pasando por mucho dolor. Esme le puso un paño húmedo en la frente y sujeto su cabello en una colita de caballo.

"¿Te puedes recostar un poco? Necesito examinarte" Le dije

"No, es muy doloroso"

"Esta bien entonces recuéstate en tu lado izquierdo" Me puse mis guantes y la examine. Dejo salir un pequeño grito de dolor cuando la toque, pero sabia que era mas por incomodidad que por dolor. "Estas dilatada seis centímetros Bella. Muy bien pero la fuente todavía no se rompe"

"¿Es malo?" Pregunto preocupada

"No. Si no se rompe pronto, yo lo haré y ayudara a acelerar las cosas un poco"

"¿Han hablado con Renee?" Bella le pregunto a Edward

"Las líneas están muertas cielo, lo siento"

"Alice dice que va a estar muy bien. No te preocupes por ella" Le dijo Esme, prendiendo mas velas alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Y Charlie?"

"El esta a salvo cariño. Le llame a su celular cuando veníamos para acá. Y necesita ayudar a unas personas que se quedaron atrapadas dentro de sus casas" Le dijo Esme "La tormenta derribo cables de alta tensión y árboles por todos lados"

"¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Abajo" Le contesto Edward

"Deberían estar aquí. De todas formas estoy segura que Alice se muere de ganar de subir"

Todos nos reímos

"Es cierto" Le dije

En cuestión de un minuto, todos atravesaron la puerta. Emmett y Jasper parecían que se habían recuperado. Alice estaba emocionada, pero Jasper no la dejaba acercarse. Rosalie estaba sentada junto a Emmett sujetándose las manos.

Otra hora paso y puedo decir que Bella estaba más que exhausta. Las contracciones ahora eran cada cinco minutos, pero ella solo estaba dilatada ocho centímetros.

"¡¡Cambie de opinión!! ¡¡Ya no quiero hacer esto!!" Bella lloro durante una fuerte contracción.

Edward me llevo a la esquina de la habitación "¿Le puedes dar algo para el dolor?" Me pregunto

"No. La medicina que tengo en la casa no le va a ayudar. Va a tener que pasar por todo el sufrimiento" _Lo siento Edward nunca creí que Bella daría a luz en la casa._ Edward asintió con la cabeza, resignado de que Bella tendría que experimentar el nacimiento al "natural"

La noche continuo, el viento y la lluvia parecían que estaban aminorando. Tuve que romper la fuente de Bella hacia mas de una hora y sus contracciones eran ahora cada vez mas seguidas. Ella estaba casi lista y yo estaba preparado para recibir el bebe. Edward saco a todos de la habitación un momento, en lo que Bella se podía recuperar un poco del dolor. Charlie hablo para checar que las cosas estuvieran bien, prometió que una ambulancia estaría esperándonos en cuanto pudieran despejar el camino.

"Edward" Bella susurro "Ya no puedo hacer esto" Estaba sudada y el cabello se le pegaba a la cara.

"Claro que puedes" Edward le respondió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Vi todo el amor que Edward le tenía a Bella con ese solo gesto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo mas?" Pregunto Bella "Empiezo a sentir mucha presión"

Instintivamente la cheque. "Estas lista"

Pudimos escuchar aplausos del grupo que estaba afuera.

"¿Los quieres aquí?" Le pregunte

"Claro" Me sonrió débilmente

"¿Estas segura? Tal vez deberían esperar afuera" Le dijo Edward, en sus cobrizados ojos se veía preocupación.

"No, esta bien Edward. Si ellos lo desean pueden entrar. Quiero que ellos estén aquí"

Mis cuatro hijos entraron por la puerta. Alice estaba tan emocionada que podía sentir su emoción desde donde yo me encontraba.

"Un momento" Les dije "Si los cuatro van a estar aquí, hay dos reglas. Silencio y calma ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Todos contestaron.

Nunca los había visto tan quietos, cuando algo que les emocionaba estaba sucediendo. Todos sabían que este día era muy importante y no querían arruinarlo. Podía ver a Rosalie luchando internamente, no muy segura de que hacer. Finalmente agarro la mano de Emmett y se acercaron un poco mas. Incluso Jasper me sorprendió. El normalmente no estaría cerca de la sangre, pero aquí estaba apoyando a Bella.

Edward se puso tras Bella y la apoyo en su pecho.

"Bella con la siguiente contracción, necesito que empujes ¿OK? Esta es… lo prometo"

**Edward POV**

¡¡Dios mió, era hermosa!! Incluso con lágrimas, gritando y con miedo en su cara, ella seguía siendo hermosa. Ahora me daba cuenta del verdadero significado de su decisión. Esta seria su ultima experiencia humana que tendría, y ella quería recordarla lo mejor que pudiera. La amaba con todo mí ser. ¿Cómo pude pensar en negarme a esto?

"Respira profundo cielo" Le dije

Contaba las contracciones en mi mente. Ella necesitaba silencio para concentrarse. Yo deseaba que la voces en mi cabeza se callaran también, así podría yo concentrarme. Alice me decía cuanto faltaba para que todo terminara, Jasper me seguía mandando olas de calma, Emmett seguía diciendo: _Hermano eso tiene que doler_ una y otra vez, pero Rose no me dejaba escuchar su mente. Esa yo creo era la mas sabia decisión de su parte. No quiero saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

Bella seguía pujando con cada contracción, pero nada parecía que pasaba. Empezaba a cansarse y yo me comenzaba a preocupar. Mire a Carlisle cuestionándolo. _Es su primer bebe Edward. A veces toma algún tiempo. No hay nada por que preocuparse. _Mire a Carlisle con detenimiento, asegurándome que era honesto conmigo. Lo era, pero estaba nervioso. No podía perder a Bella ahora.

"Bella aquí viene la cabeza ¿Puedes sentirla?" Carlisle le pregunto después de otra hora expulsando.

"No. Tengo que empujar otra vez" Dijo mientras pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Vamos, solo un poco mas" _Ya casi terminamos Edward. Ya casi acaba_

El sol empezaba a asomarse a través de las nubes. La contracción termino y Bella tomo unos segundos para relajarse.

"Mira, el sol esta saliendo" Le susurre a Bella. Por un breve momento, el miro y tomo aliento, entonces otra contracción empezó.

"Puja para mi Bella. Esta es la última, lo prometo. ¡El bebe tiene mucho cabello!" Carlisle le dijo. _Solo una mas Bella, vamos_

Bella dio un desgarrante grito. Fue tan terrible que incluso Emmett se estremeció ¿_Las mujeres en realidad __**ESCOGEN**__ hacer esto? _Pensó.

"¿Ya salio?" Pregunto Bella temblando "¿Por que no llora?"

Carlisle gentilmente jalo al bebe y limpio su cara. Hubo un terrible silencio y después el llanto. Pude sentir Bella y los demás que respiraron con alivio. Voltee a ver a mis hermanos y sonreí. Jasper sonreía de oreja a oreja y después dejo la habitación rápidamente. Rosalie lo siguió. Cuando Jasper dejaba la habitación escuche sus pensamientos: _Lo siento hermano es lo mas que puedo tolerar. _Alice me sonrió. _¿Lo hizo muy bien? ¿No lo crees?_ Asentí con la cabeza. Orgulloso de Jasper y agradecido de que fuera mí hermano. Otro llanto del bebe regreso mi atención a Bella.

"Y bueno ¿Qué es?" Pregunto Alice emocionada. Como si no lo supiera.

"¿Bella quieres cortar el cordón? Le pregunto Carlisle

"Edward ¿lo harías tú, por favor?"

Carlisle me entrego unas tijeras y corte el cordón. Mis manos temblaban. El envolvió al bebe con una manta y se lo entrego a Bella. Se veía un poco mareada, luego su cara se aclaro y sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Oh dios mió!" Bella lloro

Era sorprendente como por instinto ella sabia que hacer. Ella miraba fijamente a su hermoso bebe, tocando su nariz y sus pequeños labios rosas, con la manta.

"Bella todos quieren saber" Le susurre

"Oh, lo siento" Bella movió un poco la manta y luego la regreso a su lugar. "Es una niña, Phil va a estar muy molesto"

Todos rieron incluso Bella, aun con las lágrimas. Esme empezó a callar a Emmett y Alice tras la puerta.

"Vamos a darles un poco de privacidad" Dijo Esme

"Yo quiero ver" Alice dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Esme no hay problema. Alice puede entrar a ver antes de irse" Bella le dijo. Alice entro corriendo hacia ella y le dio un vistazo a la bebe.

"Es hermosa" Chillo Alice

"Vamos cariño" Dijo Esme tomando a Alice de la mano.

"Volveré pronto" Dijo dándome un rápido abrazo antes de salir.

Carlisle limpio a Bella. Se aseguro de que estuviera bien, guardo sus cosas en el maletín y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

"Eres asombrosa"

Edward se sentó conmigo, hasta que los temblores terminaron. No iba a darle pecho, por que Renee se la llevaría a su casa. En su lugar le di una mamila. No podía dejar de mirarla. Todavía no podía creer que esta pequeña creció en mi vientre. Quería recordar este momento por siempre. Sabía que esta memoria se desvanecería después de que Edward me transformara. Deseaba que Renee y Phil estuvieran aquí. Pero también estaba muy alegre de poder pasar algún tiempo con ella. Este pacifico, silencioso y único momento con mi hermana, a la que nunca vería crecer. Sabia que Renee haría las mismas cosas con ella que las que hizo conmigo, y sabia que seria una magnifica madre. También sabia que Phil seria un excelente padre con ella, enseñándole todo sobre baseball y si las chicas pudieran jugar para los Yankees, el seria su agente. Edward seguía sentado atrás de mí. Me sostenía con sus brazos de acero, tan dulcemente. Fácilmente podría caer dormida.

"Edward ¿Tu crees que Alice podría venir y tomar algunas fotos para nosotros?"

"Si, ¿Pero estas segura que quieres fotos ahora?"

"Quiero una foto de esto. De nosotros. Tú, mi hermana y yo. Aquí mismo en este momento. No quiero olvidar esto"

"Esta bien"

Unos momentos después, Alice tocaba a la puerta. Silenciosamente entro y empezó a tomar unas fotos. Ella sabia que era un momento que querría recordar para siempre. Tomo varias fotos de la bebe, algunas de la bebe y yo, y otra de los tres. Se acerco a la cama y me enseño la cámara. Cuando vi la foto de los tres, las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Trate de limpiarlas con la manta, pero seguían saliendo.

"Llamo Charlie, mando una ambulancia que te llevara al hospital" Alice dijo silenciosamente.

Vi a través de las lagrimas que Edward le hacia una señal a Alice para que saliera. Esme entro con una charola con comida. Ahora estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Esme se acerco y tomo a mi hermana en sus brazos, se lo permití, sabia que seria gentil con ella. Y sabía que los otros estaban deseosos de conocerla. Edward me sujeto fuerte entre sus brazos. Me beso la coronilla y acariciaba mi cabello.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, no llores. Por favor no llores" Edward me suplico

Trate de controlarme, pero era muy difícil. Habían sido unas veinticuatro horas muy largas, y no me quedaban muchas fuerzas. Y decidí que era mejor derrumbarme aquí, que en frente de los demás. Edward siguió consolándome, hasta que logre controlarme. Mire con agradecimiento directo a su cara angelical. Se agacho me beso en los labios y por fin me calme.

Parecía que hacia solo un momento de que Esme se había ido cuando llegaron los paramédicos. Su acostumbrado método de trabajo era muy diferente de la atmósfera de calma que se respiraba en la habitación. Me pusieron una intravenosa y sentí los fríos líquidos que golpeaban en mis venas. Me acostaron en la camilla y cuidadosamente me bajaron por las escaleras. Vi a Carlisle, Alice y Emmett emocionados alrededor de mi hermana. Note que Jasper y Rosalie estaban ausentes. Esme me trajo a la bebe y beso mi mejilla.

"Tu madre va a estar muy orgullosa de ti" Me susurro

"Gracias Esme" Le dije y lagrimas volvieron a caer.

**Edward POV**

Vi como la sacaban de la casa con su hermanita en brazos. Trataron de ser cuidadosos cuando las subieron a la ambulancia. Me subí junto con ellas, y me senté a su lado y continuamente limpiaba sus interminables lágrimas. Me gustaban esas lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

En el hospital, les pusieron unos brazaletes en la muñeca de identificación, y nos dieron el peso oficial 3 kilos 680 gramos. Me quede con la bebe mientras la pesan y le tomaban las huellas de sus pies.

Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en llegar. Le dieron a Bella un portarretratos plateado y le prometieron que lo grabarían con el nombre de su hermana, una vez que lo decidieran. Alice puso una de las fotos que había tomado en el. Rosalie y Emmett llegaron poco tiempo después con flores.

"¿Has decidido el nombre?" Rosalie pregunto con cuidado. La mire se veía confundida. No me dejaba entrar a sus pensamientos, pero se veía diferente.

Gire hacia Bella. En el ultrasonido, Renee le dijo a Bella que ella decidiera el nombre. Ella estuvo batallando para encontrar el nombre perfecto. Vio muchos libros de nombres, vio en Internet muchísimas veces tratando de escoger el nombre perfecto.

"Estuve pensando en Julia Claire, por mi abuela, pero no estoy segura" Bella le contesto

"A tu madre le encantara" Dijo Charlie en la puerta. Se veía cansado después de la tormenta, pero tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un gran arreglo de flores en su mano.

"¡Papa! acércate y ve" Bella le dijo

Charlie entro a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Abrazo a Bella y luego miro a Julia. Alice tomo las flores que había traído y las puso en la ventana.

"¿Ninguna noticia de Renee?" Charlie pregunto.

"No, pero se que esta a salvo y estará aquí pronto. Mi doctor me dijo que me puedo ir a casa por la mañana"

"Bien. Se que odias los hospitales. Carlisle me dijo que fuiste muy valiente todo el tiempo" _Esa es mi chica._ Pensó Charlie mientras sonreía abiertamente.

"Si, pero tuve ayuda. Emmett y Jasper fueron increíbles. Y no podría haberlo logrado sin Carlisle y Edward" empezó a llorar otra vez. Charlie le dio un pañuelo y beso su frente.

"Me tengo que ir otra vez Bells. Todavía hay escombros bloqueando unos caminos y seguimos checando unas casas"

"Cuídate papa" Le dijo sonriendo a través de las lagrimas.

"Tú sabes que siempre lo hago" Le respondió Charlie. "Edward gracias por cuidar tan bien a mi hija" Volvió a ver a Bella y luego a mi.

"Charlie, siempre cuidare de ella" Me sonrió y salio por la puerta.

Después de que Charlie se fuera, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, se quedaron unos minutos más. Jasper se acerco a darle un vistazo a la bebe, y luego se quedo atrás. _Bebes… No creo que pueda estar muy cerca demasiado tiempo. _Voltee hacia el. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse controlado, y yo entendía su incomodidad. La esencia de los bebes era mas fuerte que un niño o un adulto. Si embargo estaba contento que hiciera el esfuerzo de venir. Yo sabia lo que significaba para Bella.

Me senté con Bella y su hermana todo el día. Bella insistía en tener a Julia en la habitación, sabia que quería gozarla antes de que llegara Renee por ella. Se quedaba dormida y después despertaba durante el día, pero cayó en un sueño profundo alrededor de las ocho, cuando la convencí de que tomara unas pastillas para el dolor. A Julia la alimentaron y también estaba dormida. Mire fijamente a Bella, admirando su belleza. Su cabello era en desastre y su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llanto, pero no podía imaginarme una mujer más perfecta y hermosa que ella. Esta completamente impresionado. Su fuerza y su valentía que demostró en el día solo le agrego otra capa más de belleza.

Alrededor de la media noche, se despertó de su sueño.

"¿Edward?" Dijo modorra, buscándome. Yo había apagado las luces para no molestar a la bebe.

"Aquí estoy"

"¿Esta bien Julia?"

"Ella esta bien" Yo estaba a un lado del moisés, mirándola. Estaba completamente fascinado por ella. Sus pequeños y rosados labios, su perfecta y redonda cabeza llena de cabellos castaños. Se parecía un poco a Bella.

Bella intento levantarse, pero me gire y la empuje suavemente de vuelta en la cama. "Deberías estar descansando" Acerque el moisés para que pudiera alcanzar a Julia. Bella se acerco y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Julia. La mire como respiraba suavemente y sus ojos moviéndose mientras dormía.

"¿Tú crees que Renee se enojara?" Me dijo suavemente

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que se perdió el nacimiento? Eso no fue tu culpa. Bella tú le estas regalando un milagro" Estaba confundido por su pregunta.

"Lo se" Dijo y dudo por un segundo, luego continuo "Esto no cambia nada. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?"

Supe en un instante a que se refería. Ella sabia que uno de mis miedos más profundos era que después de esto, ella quisiera seguir siendo humana para tener su propia familia. Incluso sabiendo que ella me quería en su vida, estaba preocupado de que cambiara de parecer. Tome sus mano en la mías y la vi directo a los ojos.

"Bella, te amo. Ahora no es el momento para discutir esto. Tú sabes que yo no voy a transformar hasta que no estés lista" Le sonreí y bese el dorso de su mano.

"Gracias" Puso su mano en mi mejilla, jalo mi cara y me beso suavemente. Yo tome su mano y bese cada unos de sus dedos. Después la recosté otra vez en la cama y yo con ella, lo mejor que pude ya que estábamos en una cama de hospital. Le tararee su canción de cuna y pronto Bella se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba lista para regresar a casa. Firmamos los papeles para que las dieran de alta. La nueva silla para bebe estaba en el auto, seguía nublado pero la tormenta ya había terminado. En el camino a casa pudimos ver todos lo daños que había provocado la tormenta. Esta contento de que nada malo le sucediera a Charlie.

Cuando llegamos a casa le ayude a Bella a salir del auto, con cuidado de no apresurarla. Podía ver dolor en sus ojos, pero nada como lo que había tenido ayer. Safe la silla de Julia y también la saque del auto. Cargaba en una mano a Julia y con la otra ayudaba a caminar a Bella.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" todos gritaron. Bella comenzó a llorar otra vez. Le entregue a Julia a Esme, y puse mis brazos alrededor de Bella

"¿Hicimos algo mal?" Pregunto Emmett.

"No, lo siento. Todavía no me puedo controlar. Todos han sido maravillosos conmigo" Bella dijo llorando

Esme había sacado a Julia de la sillita de bebe y la acostó en un moisés. Se acerco a Bella y la abrazo. Carlisle me miro. _¿Te diste cuenta?_

Me fije donde Esme había acostado a Julia. "¿De donde sacaron el moisés? Pregunte, para mi sorpresa Rosalie levanto la mano. _Culpable_.

"Puse uno también en su habitación" Dijo tímidamente. _Es lo menos que puedo hacer._ Me acerque al moisés. Había una manta rosada cubriendo a Julia con una "J" bordada en la esquina. Al lado del moisés había un paquete de pañales, unas toallitas húmedas y otras cosas. Yo pienso que estaba tratando de recompensar su comportamiento.

"Gracias Rosalie" Le dije "Eso es muy amable de tu parte" Le sonreí agradecido. _De nada._ Me contesto

Bella miro a Rosalie y volvió a llorar. Me acerque a ella y se la quite a Esme y con cuidado la senté en el sofá entregándole unos pañuelos. Una vez que se calmo, traje unas almohadas para que estuviera cómoda, le traje a Julia y me senté a lado de ellas. Cuando el teléfono sonó Carlisle se lo entrego a Bella.

**Bella POV **

"Hola"

"Bella, cariño"

"Mama" llore Edward tomo a Julia de mis brazos y me dio otra caja de pañuelos, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. "¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo esta Phil?"

"Estamos bien cariño. El huracán no fue tan malo como se esperaba. Vamos manejando hacia Orlando y de ahí vamos a tomar un vuelo. ¿Como estas tú?"

"Mama, no se como decírtelo, pero… pero…" No podía decir las palabras. Carlisle tomo el teléfono y se fue a otra habitación para explicarle la situación a Renee. Cuando escuche la voz de Renee me di cuenta que tan pronto Julia se iría de mi lado. Carlisle regreso unos minutos después.

"Ellos llegaran mañana a medio día. Le dije que mandaría a Jasper y Alice a recogerlos"

"¿Estaba enojada?" Le pregunte

Carlisle se arrodillo frente a mí.

"No Bella. Le explique que fue lo que paso y lo entendió. Esta muy feliz. Feliz de que mantuviste su mas preciado regalo a salvo… y que no saliste lastimada" Me sonrió cuando dijo la ultima parte. Emmett se rió y yo sonreí.

"¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta?" Dijo Rosalie suavemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunte

"Edward esta cargando a Julia"

Me gire y vi a mi apuesto marido acunando a Julia en sus brazos. No me di cuenta a que hora me la había quitado.

"Bueno, me imagine que si Esme puede hacerlo, yo también" Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Edward cargaba a Julia con tanta ternura. Lo pude escuchar tarareándole… era mi canción.

El día pasó rápidamente. Esme preparo una pasta para cenar e insistió que terminara mi plato. Julia estuvo inquieta por primera vez. Subí con ella las escaleras y le enseñe las pinturas del despacho de Carlisle. Cuando finalmente se durmió la acosté en su moisés de nuestra habitación. Me senté en la orilla de la cama viendo a la hermosa bebe que tenia frente a mi. Estaba disfrutando el silencio y sabía que Edward estaría aquí pronto.

Me levante y camine al baño y abrí la regadera. Cuando salí Edward estaba parado viendo a Julia.

"Hola"

"Hola hermosa" Me contesto "¿Te vas a bañar?"

"Si"

"Hazlo rápido te tengo una sorpresa"

Sabía que no valía la pena que preguntara que era, no me lo diría. Así que rápidamente cheque a Julia y corrí a la regadera. Cuando salía, podía oler un poco de lavanda saliendo de nuestra habitación. Me puse mi pijama y salí para ver que era la sorpresa.

Edward ilumino la habitación con luces de velas. Podía oler la lavanda. Olía delicioso. Estaba acostado en la cama esperándome. Levante la ceja.

"¿Te das cuenta que acabo de tener un bebe?"

Se rió. "Si Bella. Sin embargo estaré contento cuando podamos retomar **esa** actividad en particular, por el momento tengo otra cosa en mente. Por favor ven a la cama cielo"

Me acerque a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Me giro boca abajo. Solo eso se sintió maravilloso, no había podido hacerlo en meses. Movió mi cabello de mi cuello y empezó a masajearlo suavemente.

"Gracias, esto se siente muy bien" Gemí, ahora me daba cuenta cuan tensa estaba por el día anterior.

"Lo que sea para ti cielo" Sentí que se agacho y beso mi cuello. Y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo" Le dije

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo creer que ayer di a luz a Julia, y ¡en nuestra cama! No es que lo planeara" Le dije

"Lo se. Pero ella esta aquí sana y salva"

"Bueno, hubiera preferido, que mi mama estuviera aquí cuando empezó. Y haber estado en el hospital con mi doctor recibiendo al bebe, eso hubiera sido bueno también" Dije exasperada.

"Yo pienso que Carlisle lo hizo muy bien" Dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Edward se movía de mis hombros bajando por mi espalda.

"Y lo hizo, no me malinterpretes. Pero pensándolo bien es un poco embarazoso. Y me puse como loca con las contracciones" Dije haciendo una mueca al recordar todo lo que paso.

"Todos entendieron lo que pasaba, están orgullosos de ti"

"¿En serio?" Me gire para verlo incrédula.

"Si Esme pudo recordar el nacimiento de su hijo y Rosalie tuvo la experiencia. Ella lucho un poco con eso, pero creo que ha sido una buena experiencia para ella, Me gustaría que hubieras escuchado lo que pensaban cuando estabas en el parto"

"¿Jasper y Emmett?"

"Emmett, te voy a admitir que estaba asustado por ti. No creyó que lograrías superar el dolor"

"¿Y Jasper?" Pregunte

"Jasper usaba cada truco que sabia para llegar a ti. Estoy seguro que te diste cuenta que el puede ayudar con las emociones, no con el dolor"

Asentí, recordando cuando me di cuenta de ello.

"Gracias a dios estaban aquí conmigo. No creo que lo hubiera logrado yo sola" Me empezaba relajar, Edward tenia unas manos maravillosas.

"Tienes razón" me dijo en mi oreja

Me quede acostada, respirando la lavanda. Cerré mis ojos tratando de imaginar como seria mañana, cuando Renee y Phil llegaran. Decidí que no estaba lista par eso, así que pensé en Edward y cuanto lo amaba y así me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba en brazos de Edward. Recordé a Julia y me senté de un golpe

"¿Dónde esta Julia?" Pregunte asustada

"Esta abajo con Esme" me dijo suavemente

"¿Cuántas veces se despertó?"

"Tres"

"¿Y por que no me despertaste?"

"Necesitabas dormir Bella. Esme, Alice y Rosalie se turnaron para alimentarla. Ella esta perfectamente"

"Necesito bajar" Dije tratando de safarme de sus brazos. Edward apretó su agarre.

"Quédate. Tuviste una mala noche" Eso me detuvo, lo mire preguntándome que había sucedido.

"¿La tuve?" Recordaba algunos sueños, pero nada muy claro. Solo eran borrosos, al menos estaba contenta que las pesadillas con James ya no se repetían.

"Si, estabas agitándote y llorando en sueños" Me dijo

"Hoy no va a ser un día fácil" Suspire

"No. Pero yo voy a estar contigo"

"Lo se" Se inclino y me beso. Sabía que siempre tendría su amor y su apoyo, y a pesar de todo yo sabia que ese día seria muy difícil.

**Edward POV**

Deje que Bella se cambiara y le dije que regresaría con algo para desayunar. Pensé que lo mejor seria dejarla unos minutos a solas. Fui a la cocina y ahí esta Esme junto a la ventaba dándole su biberón a Julia.

"Te llego un paquete" Me dijo

"Gracias" Me acerque a la mesa y lo agarre.

"¿Cómo amanecio Bella?"

"No estoy seguro" Le dije y empecé a abrir el paquete. Me miro fijamente y su frente se frunció _¿Qué significa eso?_ La ignore y le pregunte "¿Ya se fueron Jasper y Alice?" Regrese el paquete a la mesa y empecé a preparar el desayuno de Bella.

"Hace cinco minutos. Emmett y Rosalie fueron al pueblo con Carlisle. Regresaran tarde hoy" Me volvió a ver. _¿En cuanto a ti Edward?_

"¿Yo?"

"Si, se que es duro para ti ver a Bella así"

"No ha sido lo mas fácil que he tenido que soportar, pero se que va a ser temporal. Gracias por estar ahí para ella" Le sonreí a Esme sabiendo cuanto a significado su ayuda para Bella.

Tome la comida de Bella y el paquete y regrese a nuestra habitación. Bella estaba de pie viendo por la ventana hacia el bosque.

"¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?" No me respondió. Deje su plato en la mesita de noche y me acerque a ella. La rodee con mis brazos y bese su mejilla. "¿Bella?"

"Estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto" Me contesto y las lágrimas recorrieron su cara. Espere pacientemente, sosteniéndola fuertemente. Cuando las lágrimas por fin acabaron, se giro y me beso suavemente.

"Gracias"

"Bella…" Dije no sabia que palabras decir para ayudarla con su dolor, sabia que esto pasaría. "Ven. Necesitas comer algo" La lleve a la cama y la senté en la orilla. Pico el plato de fruta y vio el moisés. "Bella tengo algo para ti"

"Edward"

"Por favor ¿por mi?"

"Esta bien" Dijo Bella y dejo el plato a un lado. Le entregue una pequeña caja y me senté a su lado. "¿No gastaste mucho? ¿Cierto?"

"No te preocupes sobre cuanto gaste. Lo vi y pensé que tenias que tenerlo" Bella abrió la caja azul. Sus ojos empezaron a dejar salir lágrimas otra vez. Solo espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad. "Rosalie me dijo que lo viste una vez que fueron de compras"

"Si lo estaba viendo, pero nunca creí que ella me viera hacerlo" La voz de Bella estaba ronca por el llanto. Vi sus manos estaban temblando. Tome el collar de la caja y lo puse alrededor de su cuello. Bella soltó un profundo suspiro

"Todo va a estar bien" Le dije limpiando sus lagrimas

"Lo se. Se que Renee y Phil cuidaran de ella. Pero también estoy preocupada por los demás"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Esme, Alice y Rosalie se han encariñado de ella muy rápido, y me pregunto como lo van a tomar cuando ella se vaya"

"Si ellas están encantadas con Julia, si, no dudo que la van a extrañar también. Pero van a estar bien Bella" Mire a su cara tratando de descifrar su expresión. Alejo la vista de mi por un momento, y luego me miro fijamente.

"Ya tome mi decision"

"¿Y que decidiste?" Le pregunte

"Quiero que me transformes, mas pronto. No quiero pasar toda la eternidad recordando esto. Pienso que sabiendo que mis memorias se desvanecerán con el paso del tiempo, me ayudara a superar esto"

"Esta bien" Acorde suavemente. "¿Y cuando quieres que suceda?"

"Yo creo que debería esperar hasta mi revisión en seis semanas. Cuando médicamente estaré recuperada"

Pensé sobre eso por un momento. "Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es una excelente idea"

"También hice otra decisión" Me miro ansiosamente. "Bueno, es mas una demanda" Dijo

"¿Demanda?" Levante la ceja.

"Si, cuando me trasformen, no quiero a nadie cerca. Solo tú y Carlisle. Eso es todo. Ya una vez me puse como loca enfrente de todos y no quiero que eso pase otra vez. En serio prefiero que no haya nadie mas alrededor" Asentí con mi cabeza, dándome cuenta que eso no seria ningún problema.

"Entonces ¿eso nos deja seis semanas?"

"Si. Seis semanas"

**Continuara...**

**Hola Chicas aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo el siguiente es el ultimo, yo espero subirlo a mas tardar el viernes, mil gracias por todos sus mensajes me han levantado el animo y me ayudaron a saber que he hecho un buen trabajo, asi que nos leemos el viernes y gracias de nuevo.**

**Y recuerden un review no lastima a nadie pero si alegra mi dia**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Sweetishbubble**, que me permitio traducirla. Si alguien quiere leer el original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté sola en la cama. No estaba sabia donde estaba Edward, pero estaba segura que estaría cerca. El sabía que hoy seria un día muy difícil para mí… para todos nosotros.

Phil llamo la noche anterior y dijo que les estaba tomando un poco mas llegar a Orlando para tomar el vuelo. Sabía que hoy seria el peor día de mi vida. Hoy seria el día que diría adiós a Renee y a Phil para siempre. _¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?_ Me senté en la cama y vi el hermoso moisés que Rose había comprado. Por alguna razón, se sentía que pertenecía aquí. Una parte de mi quería que se quedara, pero sabia que no podría cambiar de idea, eso destrozaría a Edward y yo lo amaba demasiado para hacer eso. Sabia que yo le pertenecía para siempre como el me pertenecía.

Me levante y camine al closet para vestirme. Odiaba ponerme ropa de maternidad, pero sabia que a mi estomago le tomaría unas semanas antes de regresar a su tamaño normal. Esperaba que así fuera antes de que Edward me transformara. Seria terrible pasar toda la eternidad con una barriga de post-embarazo, algo que jamás me podría quitar. Lo mejor seria que cuidara lo que comiera en este tiempo. Suspire y me vestí, este seria un pensamiento que dejaría para otro día. Camine por el pasillo y me detuve en las escaleras podía oír a todos hablando.

"Hoy no va a ser fácil para Bella, Edward ¿Puedes manejarlo?" Carlisle le pregunto

"¿Yo? Si. Bella, no lo se. Pienso que decir adiós quizás sea demasiado para ella" Edward le contesto.

"¿Cómo te sientes con eso?" Escuche que Esme le pregunto.

"Solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Se que no ha cambiado de parecer, sobre convertirse en uno de nosotros, pero me sentiré mejor cuando el día de hoy termine. Ella nos va a necesitar a todos para poder superar esto. Rosalie tú te comportaras, o jamás te perdonare que se lo hagas más difícil a Bella. Y no estoy hablando solo por esta noche"

No podía ver la cara de Rosalie, pero me pude imaginar su expresión. No estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Rose. Ella había sido muy dulce con Julia, esperaba que toda su rabia hubiera pasado. Sin embargo con Rosalie, nunca se podría ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"Edward realmente lamento mi comportamiento, yo se que fue imperdonable, pero no pude evitarlo" Ella le contesto

"No necesitas disculparte conmigo" Dijo con toda naturalidad.

"Mientras la intenciones de Edward son buenas. No creo que a Bella le agrade que estemos hablando de ella a sus espaldas. Ella va a estar emocional, pero yo creo que eso va a ser normal, es lo que necesita" Dijo Esme

Decidí que era suficiente que mi familia hablara de mi, y camine haciendo ruido al bajar las escaleras

"Buenos días" Dijo Emmett

"Buenos días. ¿Dónde?" Empecé a decir

"Ella esta aquí" Edward dijo señalando el moisés. Rápidamente se acerco a mí, atrapándome en sus marmoleos brazos y beso mi mejilla. Me sentía segura y a salvo en sus brazos. Lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, antes de darme la vuelta para ver a lo otros.

"Oh Bella, que hermoso collar" Esme me dijo cuando me senté a su lado. Sonreí cuando recordé lo conmovida que estuve con el detalle de Edward

"Gracias me lo regalo Edward"

"Muy adecuado" Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Me veía con compasión en sus ojos, sabiendo el duro día que me esperaba.

"Déjame ver" Dijo Alice "¿Cómo es que no supe nada de esto?"

"Se llama sorpresa Alice, y soy capaz de hacerlos cada vez que quiera" Edward le bromeo

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me sorprendiste Jazz?"

"Aquí lo tienes Bella, metiendo en problemas con Alice otra vez" Jasper me bromeo. Reí con la idea de Jasper tratando de sorprender con un regalo a Alice.

"Diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no. Aparte solo te meto en problemas cuando haces trampa en Halo" Se la regrese.

"Lo que me encanta Bells" Dijo Emmett "Ya me estaba cansando de perder ante el todo el tiempo"

"Tu todavía haces trampa cuando ella me cacha a mi" Dijo Jasper y todos rieron.

"¿Llamo Renee o Phil?" Les pregunte. Estaba preocupada de que salieran de Florida. Y no quería posponer lo inevitable.

"Si cariño, su vuelo llega a las cuatro" Me dijo Esme

"¿Quieres desayunar algo?" Edward me pregunto

"Yo lo hago" Pienso empezar mi dieta en este momento. Camine a la cocina y agarre una rebanada de pan. No tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo. _¿Pan tostado Bella? ¿En serio quieres comer pan tostado?_ Me dije a mi misma. _Finalmente puedes soportar la comida ¿y tú quieres pan tostado?_ En su lugar agarre un sartén y abrí el refrigerador para ver que había para prepararme un omelet.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Rose me pregunto tras de mi. Yo pienso que salte algunos centímetros. Una vez que recupere mi aliento, me gire para responderle.

"¿Rose, estas segura este es el mejor momento?" La mire rogándole "¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo este día?"

"Leí tu carta"

Eso me dejo fría. Quizás la carta cumplió su cometido con ella. Sabia que Rose había comprado los moisés y todo lo demás, en serio deseaba que ella viera todo desde mi perspectiva.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Le pregunte insegura de su respuesta.

"Si"

"¿Y? Digo, solo han pasado unos meses desde que la escribí y esta es la primera vez que la mencionas" Le dije

"Y realmente lo siento" Movía los dedos nerviosamente, nunca creí que vería a Rosalie tan nerviosa alguna vez. "No sabia que Renee tenia esos problemas, gracias por compartir eso conmigo. Estoy segura que no fue fácil compartir algo tan personal como eso. Y se que no te hice las cosas fáciles"

"Rosalie, pudiste solo haber hablado conmigo. Hubiera estado feliz tratando de explicarte el por que de mi decisión" Le dije

"Créeme, lo intente, pero todo salio mal la ultima vez"

"Bueno, esa es una forma de decirlo" Dije sin aliento

"Honestamente. Estaba celosa. Aun lo estoy, pero lo estoy sobrellevando mucho mejor. ¿Me podrías perdonar?

Me quede quieta por un minuto, sin saber que hacer. Sabía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, y sabía que ella odiaba que llorara. Trate de contenerlas, pero no lo logre. Rose se me acerco y me dio un pañuelo. Sabía que era lo mas cercano a un abrazo que ella me daría.

"Gracias Rose. Esto significa mucho para mi"

"De nada. No necesitas perdonarme en este momento. Pero en serio lo siento" Dijo Rose y salio de la cocina. Emmett salto tras ella. Por supuesto que la perdonaba, solo que hoy tenía algunas otras cosas que soportar. Estaba segura que Emmett había tenido mucho que ver en esto, y tenia que darle las gracias a el después.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Trate de ayudar con los preparativos para recibir a Renee y a Phil, pero todos lo habían hecho por la noche. Edward se sentó conmigo un rato, pero me empecé a sentir inquieta. Fui al moisés de Julia y la cargue aunque estaba dormida. Era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo podría soportar no volverla a ver? Le pedí a Edward que fuera por la cámara y nos tomara más fotos. De ella, de nosotros. Quería, no, **necesitaba** recordar lo bella que era. Incluso si mis memorias de humana se difuminaban, había unas cosas que no podría soportar olvidar.

Camine alrededor con Julia disfrutando cada último momento que no seria capaz de pasar con mi hermana. Después de un rato la fatiga me empezó a llegar. Le entregue a Julia a Edward y me senté en el sofá. Me quede dormida y cuando me desperté encontré que la casa esta vacía excepto por Esme que estaba meciendo a Julia.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunte adormilada

"Afuera. ¿Quieres que los llame?" Esme me pregunto

"No, en realidad me gustaría platicar contigo, si no te molesta" Le dije

"¿Sobre que cariño?"

Me senté en el sofá y pase mi mano por mis cabellos mientras ponía en orden mis pensamientos. Sabía que Esme hablaría conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero pensaba que mi pregunta seria difícil para ella.

"Esme ¿Cómo pudiste superar la perdida de tu hijo?" Mi voz se quebró y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

"No fue fácil" Me dijo despacio "Mucho del dolor y la depresión se fue cuando Carlisle me transformo. Pero me recuerdo obligándome a salir de la cama cada día. Tomaba un profundo respiro y enfrentaba la vida como viniera. No será fácil, pero tengo confianza que tu encontraras la manera de llevarlo" Me dijo con una sonrisa

No estaba sollozando pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. "Esme ¿Y si no…?" ¿Y si no puedo? Llore. Esme dejo a Julia en su moisés y se sentó junto a mí, sujetando mi mano. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. "Se que no es mía pero siento que estoy perdiendo una parte de mi. Siento que alguien esta haciendo un agujeró mi corazón" Se sentía casi como si Edward me dejara.

Esme me abrazo. Empecé a sollozar y a temblar incontrolablemente, En el borde de ponerme histérica y sumirme en la pena. "Ella realmente nunca se va a ir. Ella siempre tendrá un lugar en tu corazón" Me dijo Esme "Incluso si no es tu hija, tu la cargaste por nueve meses y no puedes evitar sentirte apegada a Julia en cada sentido que una madre lo hace"

"¿Y que pasa si no la dejo ir? ¿Qué pasa si cuando vea a Renee y a Phil no se las quiero entregar? Solloce

"Nadie dice que vas a decirle adiós en el minuto que Renee y Phil lleguen" Me dijo Esme. Sabia que no entrarían por la puerta agarrarían a Julia y se irían corriendo, pero era difícil pensar racionalmente cuando estaba tan emocionalmente angustiada.

"No creo ser tan fuerte para hacer esto Esme. No creo poder decirle adiós a ella"

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas Bella. Tu tienes un especie de fuerza que esta familia no tenia hasta que tu llegaste" Mire a Esme cuestionándola "Mira a Edward. El pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse completo. El se odiaba a si mismo y estaba resignado a esa vida, pensando que nadie jamás lo amaría. Pero tu lo cambiaste por ser quien eres, por la fuerza que tu tienes"

"¿Cuál es esa?" Le pregunte ya calmándome, limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

"Tu tienes la fuerza del desinterés. Tu te has sacrificado por nosotros y por tu familia, y sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca pensé que irías corriendo a Italia para detener a Edward y traerlo a casa. Pero esa preciosa bebe que esta ahí, es la cosa mas desinteresada que una persona puede hacer. Arriesgaste tu vida, para traer a Julia a este mundo. Nadie que he conocido en toda mi vida ha tenido la cantidad de fuerza que tú tienes" Me miro y me sonrió, la abrace agradecida de que Esme estuviera en mi vida.

"Los meses que vienen van a ser difíciles Bella, pero aquí voy a estar para ti" Me susurro al oído.

"Lo se Esme, y no pude pedir una mejor suegra" Le dije riendo. Ella se hizo para atrás y seco una lagrima de mi mejilla. "No me malinterpretes, quiero a Renee y ella fue una maravillosa madre. Pero nuestra relación no fue la típica de madre-hija. Y ansió tenerla contigo. Renee era muy joven cuando me tuvo. Y creo que con Julia le dará a Renee la oportunidad de ser la madre que siempre deseo ser para mi"

"Gracias Bella. Tu no sabes lo que significa para mi" Me abrazo otra vez y sabia que eventualmente, lograría superar este día.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Estaba en el comedor dándole de comer a Julia cuando escuche un auto. Una parte de mi quería saltar y correr a la puerta, y la otra quería saborear estos últimos momentos. Me senté con Julia y espere. Escuche la puerta abrirse y los pasos de mi familia atrás de mi. Todavía no me movía Renee le decía algo a Alice cuando entraron por la puerta, y se quedo callada en el momento que me vio, Renee camino hacia mi en silencio y se arrodillo frente a mi. Sus ojos se veían llenos de emoción y maravillados. Phil estaba a su lado con la mismas emociones en su cara.

"Bella es hermoso" Dijo llorando "Se ve como tu cuando eras un bebe" No dije nada "¿Bella estas bien?" Me pregunto Renee. Tome un profundo respiro tratando de serenarme.

"Si, lo siento. Es una niña" Le dije sonriendo

"Una niña" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Así que ella jugara sofball, no hay problema" Dijo Phil riendo. Sabia que encontraría la forma de hacerla practicar algún deporte.

"Tampoco si quiere casarse con un quarterback" Le dije

"También puede funcionar" Dijo Phil con una sonrisa.

Mire a Edward y después a Julia, sabia que tenia que dejar que Renee la cargara. Una parte de mi se cuestionaba si hacerlo o no. Sabía que era mi hermana, pero era como si entregara una parte de mí. Creo que en cierta forma eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Renee se levanto y se sentó a mi lado, envolviéndome con un brazo y apretándome fuerte. La mire, sonreí y le entregue a Julia.

"Oh Bella, es perfecta" Renee dijo efusivamente "Absolutamente perfecta"

Me levante para que Phil se pudiera sentar junto a Renee. Me quede ahí y los vi. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo con su bebe.

Edward se me acerco y me beso la mejilla "Te amo" me susurro. Agarre su mano y la apreté.

"¿Y como se llama?" Pregunto Phil.

"Julia Claire. Si les parece bien" Le conteste

"Me encanta" Me dijo poniéndose de pie "No habríamos podido escoger uno mejor" Me dijo Phil y me abrazo "Gracias" Me susurro.

El día continúo. Renee se la paso toda la tarde admirando a Julia. Ella la alimento, la cambio… Justo como una madre debe de hacer. Trataba de empezar a distanciarme de Julia, pero sentía que me hacia añicos y me desbarataba.

Le enseñe a Renee todas las cosas que nosotros habíamos comprado y las que Alice y Rosalie le habían comprado. Cuando empezamos a verlas, Phil decidió que necesitaba aire fresco e invito a Emmett a jugar baloncesto afuera. Jasper y Carlisle se les unieron. Edward no se alejo mucho de mí. Sabía que necesitaba su fuerza para poder superar el día.

"¿Que tan malo estuvo el huracán?" Rosalie le pregunto.

"No fue tan malo. El refugio, eso es otro asunto. Alice, Rose ustedes no aguantarían ni un minuto" Se rió.

"Gracias al cielo que en Alaska no hay huracanes" Dijo Alice

"¿Cuándo se van a ir?" Pregunto

"En seis semanas" Le conteste

"Esme va a ir cada semana para tener la casa lista" Alice dijo

"¿Y ya decidiste tu especialidad?" Renee me pregunto

"No, lo decidiré ya cuando este allá. Edward por el otro lado va para medico" _otra vez_ pensé

"Bueno si cuida a sus pacientes, como te cuida a ti, no tengo duda que será un excelente doctor" Dijo Renee. Yo estaba feliz de que quisiera a Edward y se diera cuenta de cómo me cuidaba. Ese tipo de cosas hacían un poco más fácil el decir adiós.

"Edward realmente cuida muy bien de ella" Dijo Rosalie mirándome

"¿Cuándo van a regresara a Florida?" Aunque son bienvenidos todo el tiempo que deseen" Dijo Esme

"Creo que Phil se quiere ir mañana en la mañana. Obviamente Julia es muy pequeña para volar, así que iremos en auto" Renee le contesto. Me quede sin aliento, pensé que se quedarían mas de veinticuatro horas.

"¿Por que tan pronto?" Pregunte

"Lo siento, cariño. Con toda la locura del huracán y perdernos el nacimiento de Julia, solo queremos regresar a Florida con ella pronto. Espero que lo entiendas" Se levanto y me abrazo "Te quiero Bella. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto? Y yo lo entendí

"Si claro mama. Solo me sorprendí un poco" Le dije

Renee se sentó de nuevo y continuo viendo las cosas de la bebe. Después de unos minutos, me disculpe para salir. Llegue a las escaleras antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir. Llegue a nuestra habitación cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo llorando. Unos minutos después Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto nervioso. Mire su hermosa cara y me derrumbe llorando.

"Pensé que se quedarían un poco mas. No creí… que… se iría… tan... pronto." Dije entre mis sollozos. "No puedo hacer esto Edward, en serio no puedo hacerlo. No puedo decirle adiós a ella"

Edward me sujeto mas cerca de el hasta que me calme. Me besaba y me acariciaba el cabello.

"Bella necesito decirte algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Verte con Julia, bueno… te veías deslumbrante. Ni siquiera eso, hermosa, impresionante" Edward empezó "Ahora entiendo cuando Carlisle dice que no hay una cosa mas hermosa que tu esposa sosteniendo a tu hijo. Se que Julia no es nuestra, pero es lo mas cercano que tendremos. Si pudiera encontrar la forma que tuviéramos nuestra propia familia, haría lo que fuera para dártela. Lo juro"

Esto hizo que volviera a sollozar. Nunca creí que Edward estuviera tan apegado a ella. No tenia idea que nos imaginaba como familia, si eso era posible. En este momento desee tener la velocidad vampirica de Edward, así podría tomar a Julia y correr con ella. Otra parte de mi solo quería que este día terminara, así podría solamente continuar con mi vida. Todo este llanto y depresión no podría ser saludable ¿Cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían las hormonas en calmarse?

Cuando mis sollozos finalmente terminaron, me estire y bese a Edward

"Gracias Edward. No tienes idea que significa para mí. Te amo mas que a la vida misma" Le dije. Suspire y me levante "Será mejor que bajemos"

"No tienes que hacerlo. Ellos entienden lo que estas pasando"

Tocaron a la puerta, tome un profundo respiro y abrí.

"¿Estas bien cariño?" Pregunto Renee

"Claro" Mentí

"Phil y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Si les gustaría ir a cenar? Solo nosotros cuatro."

"¿Quién va a cuidar a Julia?"

"El doctor y la señora Cullen. De hecho fueron ellos los que lo sugirieron" Sabia que Esme y Carlisle hacían esto por mi bien. Seria una de las últimas veces que podría pasar con Renee y Phil

"Nos encantaría" Dijo Edward

"Bien. A Phil ya le esta dando hambre ¿le parece bien en media hora?

"Eso esta bien" Le conteste

Genial, cena con Renee y Phil más si le sumamos mi estado emocional da de resultado desastre. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en decir algo que me hiciera llorar. En serio estaba empezando a odiar todos estos llantos. Esperaba que media hora fuera suficiente para tranquilizarme.

En la cena Phil ordeno lo usual, una cerveza. Renee un Martini, y yo un Ginger Ale, otra vez.

"Edward, Bella me dijo que te decidiste por medicina. ¿Has decidido que área te vas a especializar?" Renee pregunto

"Pienso que Emergencias"

"¿Y tu Bella?" Mi mama me pregunto

"No estoy segura, pero tengo unos años para decidirme" Estaba contenta de que la platica no fuera de Julia. Aunque amaba todo sobre ella, ansiaba un poco de la normalidad de antes de que llegara.

Me quede escuchando a Edward y a Phil hablar sobre deportes, mientras que Renee parloteaba sobre sus vecinos y el escándalo que están elaborando para recibirlos. Cuando hablaba, me di cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sabia que Renee estaría bien ahora. Y que Phil le daría la estabilidad que necesitaba y que los tres serian una familia muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, nos tomamos mas fotos con Julia y todas sus cosas estaban empacadas y en el auto alquilado. Era otro día nublado, y daba gracias que no estuviera lloviendo, pero podía oler que llovería.

"Bella, nos diste un regalo maravilloso, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?" Me pregunto Phil cuando cerraba la puerta del remolque que rentaron.

"Solo cuida de ella y no dejes que Renee exagere" Le dije riendo

Phil tomo la sillita para el coche de Julia, que le entregaba Edward.

"Estaré esperando adentro. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites" Edward me susurro y me beso en la mejilla. Y entro a la casa.

Me agache par a ver por última vez a Julia. Simplemente era increíble. Todavía no podía creer que ella creciera en mí. Me preguntaba que vida le deparaba a mi hermanita. Rezaba por que ella encontrara la felicidad y el amor, como yo lo había encontrado con Edward.

"Nos tenemos que ir" Dijo Phil

"Adiós pequeña" Le dije besándola en la frente. La olí por última vez. No había nada parecido al olor de un bebe.

Phil acomodo a Julia en el auto mientras Renee me abrazaba.

"Te quiero mi Isabella" Me dijo Renee. Arrugue la nariz cuando uso mi nombre completo.

"Yo también te quiero mama" Le dije sonriendo. Las dos teníamos lágrimas saliendo de los ojos. Nos quedamos abrazadas por un momento, hasta que Phil se nos unió.

"Tú hiciste que nuestra familia estuviera completa Bella" Dijo Phil abrazándonos a las dos.

Los tres nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que por fin pudimos separarnos.

"Te llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa" Me dijo Renee mientras se subía al asiento trasero junto a Julia. Yo asentí, limpiando mis ojos. Cuando Phil encendió el auto, yo camine hacia las escaleras. Me gire para despedirme y sentí los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura. Deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y suspire.

Mientras estábamos en las escaleras viendo el auto de Phil y Renee alejándose. Sabía que Julia seria muy querida. Y sabiendo eso, me di cuenta que finalmente tenia la paz que necesitaba para estar junto a Edward por toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

**Hola Chicas pues aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que les gustara. Y quiero agradecerles que se tomaran el tiempo de leer la historia y a todas y cada una de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia y me dejaron un mensaje, me alegraba mi día y me hacían saber que hacia un buen trabajo. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias y voy a seguir traduciendo historias, espero contar con su apoyo. Por el momento estoy con "Demasiado Tarde" pero ya tengo en mente otro proyecto de traducción que espero que se den una vuelta.**

**De nuevo gracias y nos leemos la próxima y recuerden "Un Review no lastima a nadie, pero si alegra mi día"**

**Ale Snape Li ;)**


End file.
